Road to be number one
by F.Akane
Summary: Two years ago someone left GoM, does it has anything with the team's change? When that person finally returns and enrolls Seirin several weeks later after the opening ceremony; Kuroko found out that he is not the same anymore. And what will GoM do about it? KisexOCxAkashi. Yaoi and smut later on.
1. The Boy

Hey everyone who is reading this! this is my very first fanfic. make sure to leave a comment about what you think about this story so I can improve to be a better writer (I hope so)

**disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its characters**  
**warning: OC included and english is not my mother language may contain grammatical mistakes  
pairing is not yet decided; any certain pairing then leave a comment and I will think about it.**

'_text' _thought  
"text" talk  
enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one: The Boy

Second year, middle school

"AOMINECCHI! HE IS GONE! HE IS GONE!" a blond young man ran inside a classroom where his friend were in…  
"Settle down Kise … who is gone?" a tanned teen answered him while eating his lunch.  
"Takecchi! He is gone! Akashi says that he left!" the blond shouted and shook his friend's shoulder.  
"WHAT!"

.

.

.  
.

One and half years later … Seirin High

Morning after Aida Riko's tough training no body would want to move around much and that included Seirin Basketball Team's ace: Kagami. He lazily walked to the classroom when suddenly he heard "Ne ... ne have you heard? There is a new late-transfer student today and I've also heard that he is really handsome!" some freshmen girls were gossiping in front of their classroom like on one would have heard what they were gossiping about. "I also have heard that he plays basketball too!" a girl mentioned. Kagami stopped moving and looked down on the girls. "What is that guy's name?" he asked them in calm voice but somehow creepy and scary. "Eh – we don't know yet, s – sorry"

Kagami's POV  
'_I wonder if he is good'  
_I turned around and walk toward my table. At the moment I sat on my chair, homeroom teacher walk in with a creepy-happy-face.  
"Okay, everyone! We've got a new student today! Please introduce yourself, young man," he all most sang when he said it. _So creepy…  
_The door slowly opened … a boy with raven hair stepped inside with a wide smile adorned on his face but his eyes were hidden… 'This guy is also creepy' I thought to my self and looked bored at him.  
"Take … da – kun?" Kuroko said in unitone though it sounded a bit surprise.  
"You know him?" I turned around and asked him but before I could get any answers the teacher interrupted, "Kagami! Stop talking! You may start now". He pointed his index finger towards the raven haired boy and the boy nodded in return.  
"My name is Takeda Aoi, sixteen years old. Please take a good care of me," he smiled and the girls screamed "kya!" in return.  
"tch. The girls are so annoying" I whispered to myself.  
"Well then Takeda-kun, there is an empty seat right beside Kagami, sit there. Kagami is the one I was yelling at," I tched one more time as the teacher said so.

Kuroko's POV  
_'What is he doing here?'_  
_'Why hasn't he contact us?'_  
_'Why... why?'_ chain of thoughts came in my mind. And made me uneasy.  
'_I should probably contact the others about this; yes, I'll do it after the training. But something is wrong with him; he does not feel the same. His presence are weird, I have to ask him directly'_

Normal POV  
The newcomer remained seated in silence the rest of the day. Kagami fell asleep and made the teachers mad. Kuroko fell asleep too but nobody notice him anyway. Except the raven-haired boy he kept looking at Kuroko but avoided Kuroko when he noticed that Kuroko was looking.

Riko's hellish training was finally over; the light and his shadow walked home together like they always did.  
"Say, Kuroko…" Kagami broke the silence between them.  
"Yes, Kagami-kun" Kuroko answered him looked up at his light.  
"You were whispering that guy's name before he introduced himself. Do you know him?" The light asked his shadow.  
"He looks like someone I know. He does have the same name but … but he doesn't feel the same as him," Kuroko hid his eyes behind his bangs looked at the ground.  
"Then how was the 'Takeda-kun' you know?" Kagami was interrupt again by the sound of basketball bouncing in the nearby court. The light and shadow followed the sound and found themselves in a park where streetlamp's light could not reach; only the moonlight could. On the lonely empty court stood a boy holding a ball but seemed like he had no attention to play with it.

"Hey isn't that the transfer student? What is he doing alone in the dark?" Kagami whispered to his shadow.  
"I don't know, Kagami-kun," the bluenette answered back.  
"Let's go to him," said Kagami and walked to the boy.  
"Oi, what are you doing in the dark?" Kagami asked at the boy but he didn't answer back. He just stood there like nothing had happened.  
Kagami got irritated and shouted; "OI! ARE YOU DEAF!" this time the boy reacted to the voice and looked up to the voice's source.  
"My apologize. I was spacing out," the boy slightly bowed. He blushed his bangs away revealed his jade-like-color eyes. Kagami was amazed by the color of his eyes, the moonlight added the highlight making it more beautiful than it already was.  
"You are starring too much, Kagami-kun"  
"AHHHH! Stop appearing out of nowhere!" Shouted Kagami holding his chest like his heart was going to jump out of its place.  
"I was here with you from the beginning," said Kuroko in unitone. "Takeda-kun saw me too: you was the only one who didn't notice me"  
Kagami blushed because he was the only one who didn't notice.  
"*Couch-couch* well then, back to the question earlier: what are you doing here in the dark?" Kagami asked Takeda while he tried to hide his blushing face.  
"I don't know. I was bored being alone so I decided to walk around the town. Without paying attention where I was going; I ended up here with a ball," Takeda showed the duo the basketball he was holding.  
"Then why were you spacing out?" Kagami asked again but this time he looked at the boy.  
"I don't know… it just … it feels nostalgic… even though I haven't been here before. It's weird," Takeda said and looked down.  
"Even though your mind forgets, your body remembers, Takeda-kun" Kuroko said and left.  
"Oi, Kuroko! Wait for me!" Kagami ran after Kuroko.  
"W-wait! What do you mean? I don't understand!" Before Takeda could reach them, they disappeared; leaving the poor confused Takeda alone in the darkness

* * *

There! what do you think? leave a review or whatever it calls.  
God, I like to interrupt Kagami! LOL

Omake! (extra)  
Kagami: Oi, what are you doing in the dark?  
silence...  
Kagami: OI, ARE YOU DEAF?!  
silence...  
Kagami: OI, DO YOU HAVE A PROBL-  
Kuroko: Kagami-kun, why are you talking to a statue? Takeda-kun is right there. *points at the opposite direction*  
Kagami: *embarrassed*


	2. Door to the memories

**disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its characters**  
**warning: OC included and english is not my mother language may contain grammatical mistakes  
pairing is not yet decided; any certain pairing then leave a comment and I will think about it.**

"text" talk  
_'text' _thought  
_text -_ message  
enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two: Door to the memories

Kuroko's POV  
I silently walked to school like normal (except from being seen or noticed) but then I saw Takeda Aoi stood in middle of the school's gate not moving a centimeter: spaced out again. I walked to him and tried to wake him.  
"Takeda-kun… You shouldn't stand in the middle of the gate," I said and touch his arm. But Takeda was surprised by the sudden contact and let out a little shriek.  
"S-sorry, I was just wonder which club were the most suitable for me; after all, I don't want to be apart of "go home club*" then we slowly began to walk inside.  
"Do you like anything special?" I asked him.  
"Hmm… well, nothing special… I guess?" He answered and look at me.  
"Why don't you joint basketball team? Kagami-kun and I are there," we changed our shoes to indoors one and walked towards our classroom.  
"Can I?" He looked surprised by the question I asked him.  
I stopped and replied._  
_"Yes, and you can watch us play today after school. "  
_'No matter what, I will make you remember. Because that was __**his**__ order'_

[Flashback]  
I went home after I met Takeda-kun at the park. _I was right: he cannot remember me._ I took out my phone and wrote a message to a certain person;_  
Subject: return.  
I'm sorry to contact you this late. He finally comes back. __**He is back**__. But the problem is; he had lost his memories. That was my conclusion of my observation on him. What should I do?  
_I put away my phone and began to change clothes ready to go to bed. Then I realized that I got a reply  
_Subject: [Re] Help.  
Then make him remember.  
_[End of flashback]

Normal POV  
After school  
the boys walked to the gym together then Takeda spoke up, "Kuroko, I've been wondering since I met you. Have I … seen you somewhere before?" He touched his chin and some questions marks appeared on his head. Kuroko stopped walking and replied, "Who knows".  
Bluenette speed up his pace to the gym and left Takeda who was walking slowly. Kuroko confused Takeda even more than before. The poor confused boy scratch his head and whispered, "Why are you always confusing me?" Then he ran after Kuroko.

In the gym stood their coach: Aida Riko, preparing hellish training schedule for the boys. But the concentration was interrupt by Kuroko, "Coach" said Kuroko in his usual tone. "AHHH! W-what is it?" Riko took some steps back because of Kuroko's 'surprise' misdirection. Kuroko turned around showed Riko his friend: Takeda Aoi. "My classmate was interested in our team so I wondered if he could watch today?"

Riko's POV  
_'I thought my heart was going to stop'_ I thought when Kuroko 'surprise' me. Then he showed me his classmate who was standing behind him. '_God, he is tall'_ I thought when I looked at him.  
"Hmm, he can just watch from sidelines," I said and thought it would be nice if I introduce myself. I went to him and smile a little and he responded with a cute smile.  
"My name is Aida Riko: basketball team's coach, nice to meet you" I stretch out my right hand and showed him that I would like a handshake. He smiled and took my hand with both of his hands and shook, "My name is Takeda Aoi, nice to meet you". And then he smirked.  
"Can I ask you something?" he said with his smirking face.  
"Yes?" I nervously replied.  
"Can I touch your boo-" before he could finished the sentence Kuroko dragged his legs from behind and made him face-floor then knocked out. He slowly dragged the poor boy to furthest right corner and whispered to himself. "It seems like you haven't changed at all, Takeda-kun," it was a weak whisper but high enough for me to hear it.

Normal POV  
At Seirin's Gate  
"Uwaaa! So this is Seirin. As expected from a new school, it looks nice," said a handsome young boy. The boy walked past many students but he didn't pay attention to his surrounding. Then some girls spoke, "check out that guy, he looks so cool" then another, "So tall… wait that guy isn't he that model…"

Back to the gym  
basketball team were playing a little match. Izuki blocked Kagami but he didn't give up, he went full drive towards the hoop. Izuki didn't give up either; he quicken his speed to reach Kagami but when they reached the hoop, Kagami took a step back then rotated two times to the left behind Izuki and dunked.  
"WOOOH! Nice shoot!" shouted the freshmen. They just saw Kagami's incredible dunk and it made them happy. "Incredible, he turned back even thought he was going at full speed?! You wouldn't think that cut was made by a human," said one of the freshmen. Another freshman jointed the conversation; "do you think he could beat Generation of Miracle with that?!" then every freshman jointed their conversation too;  
"It's possible! Don't you think is more than likely?"  
"That kind of move isn't what anyone can do"  
"Maybe he surpassed them already?!"  
But it was unfortunate for someone; he was still unconscious and lie on the floor in the right corner of the gym. He didn't even get a glance to Kagami's awesome move.  
"Okay! Everyone gather here!" shouted Riko ready to announce the news.  
"We will have a practice match against Kaijo?!" Shouted the boys in unison. "They won't be bad as opponent! We'll use all ours freshmen too!" Shouted Riko.  
The team's captain: Hyuuga Junpei sighed and said; "rather than bad, it's more that they'll way too much…"  
"Are they that strong?" asked one of the freshmen. "They're a powerful school of national class, taking part of Inter-High Tournament every year," answered captain. "EHHHHH!" screamed freshmen in unison. "More importantly, coach, what you said when you came back last time, were you serious?" Captain asked nervously. "Of course," said Riko confidently; "this year, Kaijo is one of the schools that have a player of the Generation of Miracle: Kise Ryouta." Everybody reacted to the name especially Kagami, his tension rose and he couldn't stop laughing.  
"On top of that, that Kise isn't he the rumored model?" Said captain and sweat drop.  
"Seriously?!"  
"Incredible!"  
"He looks good and plays basketball. Well isn't it harsh?"  
"That's it huuh… you can't help but envy him…"  
"It's unfair!" The freshmen complained because of their jealousy for Kise Ryouta. When suddenly the gym was crowded with girls. Riko was surprised by the sudden crow and said; "What?! Why is there such a crowd here?!"  
Meanwhile in the furthest right corner of the gym, Takeda woke up cause by noises fangirls made. He yawned and stretched a little and tried to look after Kuroko. But his gaze stopped when he saw a blond boy.  
"Ki … se?"

* * *

Review pls.

Omake! (extra)  
"Can I touch your boo-" before he could finished the sentence Kuroko dragged his legs from behind and made his face buried in Riko's breast. Riko released her dark aura and glared at Kuroko. "KUROKO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Kuroko used his misdirection and disappeared. Riko didn't give up and ran after him... leaving Takeda who is now smiling on the floor with nosebleed. "small boobs works too" he said and fell to unconscious.


	3. The Forgotten Past

**disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its characters**  
**warning: OC included and english is not my mother language may contain grammatical mistakes  
pairing is not yet decided; any certain pairing then leave a comment and I will think about it.**

Author's note: Yes, I know Takeda-kun is a pervert. Thanks to someone he has changed from a normal boy to a pervert.  
I think that KuroBas is missing some pervert scenes and some funny scenes(it's full with serious scenes and games) so I want Takeda to do the most of them; the rest will be GoM in the past.  
This is how I will describe Takeda Aoi: He's tall (about Kise's high but Kise is 2 or 3 centimeters higher), He has messy hair like Kuroko but black and a bit longer especially his bangs and more spiky, his eyes are jade-green; I cannot describe it. Further information comes later.

"text" talk  
_'text' _thoughts  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three: The Forgotten Past

Kise's POV  
"*sighed* I didn't come here for this, but…" I said while signing fangirls my autograph.  
When Seirin basket team heard my voice they reacted like they just saw a ghost. _'How rude was that?'_  
"It's been a while," said Kuroko and slightly bowed. I waved back as a sign for greeting. It was annoying with the squeezing sounds girls made but I had to tell them to wait without ruining my reputation; "I'm seriously sorry… err… do you mind waiting a few minutes?"  
I finally got rid of the girls. I sighed and jumped down from the stage I was siding on.  
"W-why are you here?" someone asked me the question but I didn't notice where it came from. "Well, when I heard the next opponent was Seirin; I remembered it was the school Kurokocchi joined, so I came to say hi," though it was true but I had another intention as well.  
"Since we were the ones who got along best in middle school, right?" I happily looked at Kurokocchi expecting a good replied but he bluntly replied, "not particularly". "So mean!" I said and cried.  
I looked around hoping to find a certain person, but unlucky enough I couldn't find him.  
"Incredible… see the length of this article.  
Even though he started basketball in second year of middle school, blessed with great build and sense of play, he became a regular of the strongest team in Teiko in the blink of an eye.  
Experience is still light compared to the other four players, but he is an all-rounder that keeps improving really quickly – YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYING ONLY FOR TWO YEARS!?" a member of basket team read an article from a magazine and surprised by it.  
"No, well… this article is exaggerating, really. I'm glad I was called one of the Generation of Miracles, but in the other words, that just mean I was the weakest of the bunch," I said and scratch the back of my head. I turned around to Kurokocchi again, "that's why Kurokocchi and I were picked on quite often". And again he bluntly replied, "I wasn't particularly picked on". "What! Was I the only one?!" I cried again I felt really left out…  
Before I could do anything else a ball flew towards me and I managed to grab it thanks to Kurokocchi who trained me but it still hurt.  
"Aw… what was that for?" I said and looked at the one who threw basketball at me. _'Wow is he burning up with excitement'  
_"Sorry to mess up your reunion but you didn't come all the way here just for greeting, right?" Said a red-haired boy who threw the ball. _'Well that's true, I didn't come all the way here just to greet Kurokocchi'_  
"How about being my opponent for a bit, pretty boy?" Continued red-headed boy.

Meanwhile in the furthest corner of the gym, the raven-haired boy who was looking at the handsome blonde saw a little match between Kagami and the blond. "Ryou…" he said and touched the back of his head.

Takeda's POV  
_'Eh… did I just said Ryou? Wait, I shouldn't know him and why did I say Kise when I first saw him? This is weird'_. I pressed the back of my head harder until I realized that it hurt.  
My head was like being squeezed by two closing doors. When suddenly strange images popped up in my head. It was like memories between the blonde and me and some with Kuroko. _'I actually did know him'_ the images were about how we met, what we did together, and so on. But what I didn't understand was the missing people; they were there but I couldn't see their faces. _'I don't understand… I don't understand at all'. _The more I thought the more it hurt. It was like some of my memories was missing but it couldn't be true I was told that I never left my house since I was five. _'Told?'_  
When I looked up again Ryou was already gone. I stood up and ran to Kuroko though I almost fell. "Kuroko!" I shouted his name but everyone looked at me. "Where is Ryou?!" I asked when I reached Kuroko. "Kise-kun just left," he said and pointed his finger towards the door. "Riko-san I want to join basketball team," I said to her but before she could reply I ran out to find him.

Normal POV  
"Ahhhh! Where is he?! I have looked everywhere now?!" Kise said and messed his beautiful blonde hair. The blonde had walked around Seirin High for a while now but he still couldn't find the one he was looking for. It was more like hiding from his fangirls than walking; after all he is a model. He finally gave up on finding him and decided to go home.  
"Ryou! Wait for me!" a voice called the blonde. Kise who just past the school's gate is now overwhelmed by his fangirls again.  
"P-please do not push!" He shouted and tried to get out of the crowd but him alone couldn't fight against hundreds of girls.  
"Please do not fight!" Shouted a boy who appeared right in front of Kise. Kise looked up and made a face of relieved; he finally found the one he was looking for: Takeda Aoi.  
"Ladies! Contain your happiness and show me your panti-err I mean Kise-kun's type is a quiet girl! If you're like that he is not going to like you!" the speech got fangirls really quiet then they took the chance and disappeared together.

The boys ran as far as they could and ended up by a riverbank, they threw their bodies on the grass and tried to catch breath; "*pant* I see… you haven't changed a bit, Takecchi" said Kise holding his chest. "Maybe… Ne, Ryou," the boy said and looked at the blonde, "Who am I … really?"  
Silence was brought upon them as they looked at each others eyes, after some minutes the blonde sighed and said, "so, what _he_ said about you was true, huh … well, you were someone _we _respected and trusted". "_We_?" The raven-haired boy tilted his head to right side and crossed his legs. "The Generation of Miracle…Ups, I cannot give you further information about you," he paused and stood up, "If you want to know more... then do it through basketball, that was his message to you". He said and left. "Why is everyone confusing me?" the raven boy said and went back to the gym.

Back to the gym  
"Alright, boys! That's it for today!" Riko blew the whistle as a sign for her hellish training was finally over. The boys were tired and Kuroko fell asleep, "Kuroko, don't sleep!" shouted captain. Then the gym's door opened and Takeda walked in. He quickly went to Riko and took both of her hands; it made Riko blush. "I already said this but I want to say it again!" he said while everyone looked at them, "Riko-san!" he added and looked deep in her chocolate-eyes that made Riko blushed even more. When her face almost turned as red as a rose, "Let me join basketball club!" somehow she felt disappointed and hit him then walked away but she stopped after a few steps and turned around, "Strip" she said. "Ehh?" Takeda was confuse, "Riko-san don't tell me you…" "It's not like that idiot! Just take your shirt off!" she shouted and face-palm. Takeda did what he was told but he was embarrassed so he acted like a girl who was wearing a bikini. Riko's eyes widen when she saw his body, "this is…"

* * *

Review pls.

Omake! (Extras)  
1) The boys ran as far as they could and ended up by a riverbank, they threw their bodies on the grass and tried to catch breath;  
Takeda: "Ryou…"  
Kise looked up and saw Takeda acted like an uke asking for "something". Kise blushed then puffed his cheeks and shouted, "Mou, Takecchi, stop teasing me!"  
Takeda: trololololol

2) Then the gym's door opened and Takeda walked in. He quickly went to Riko and took both of her hands; it made Riko blush. "I already said this but I want to say it again!" he said while everyone looked at them, "Riko-san!" he added and looked deep in her chocolate-eyes that made Riko blushed even more, "please, let me touch your boo-". Strange enough a ball flew at full speed hit Takeda in the head and made him collapse again.  
Takeda: Kuroko … you better remember this … *drop dead*  
Kuroko: that was close…

the extras has nothing to do with the story it is just some funny things that could happen.


	4. His Body

**disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its characters**  
**warning: OC included and english is not my mother language may contain grammatical mistakes  
pairing is not yet decided; any certain pairing then leave a comment and I will think about it.**

Sorry for a late update!  
"text" talk  
_'thought'_

* * *

Chapter four: His Body

Normal POV  
Seirin's basketball team had left excepted for their coach and the newcomer. They stood in silence looking at each other. Then Riko spoke up; "How long has it been since you last trained?" The black-haired newcomer scratched his head and nervously answered, "w-well… I don't remember". "Your states are incredible but you are too rusty, I guess it have been one and half-year since you've trained your body to the extreme. It must be something related to the scar on your back… it does look new for me," said Riko rubbed her chin and explored his body. "You noticed it?" questioned the newcomer curious. "Of course, nothing can escape from my eyes," she said it proudly, "as you already know, we are having a practice match against Kaijo High in a few weeks. I want you to play as well but I guess I can't… I want a real doctor to check your body before I can train you… if you could bring me the result before the match it would be nice," she grabbed her bag and waved to the newcomer before she left.

Takeda wandered around the town; enjoyed his surrounding but he stopped when he saw Kagami and Kuroko inside a fast-food restaurant. He felt the hunger from running away from Kise's fangirls before so he went inside.

"Kuroko," said the light and watched his shadow drank his milkshake.  
"Yes, Kagami-kun," replied the shadow and gulped the last milkshake.  
"You still haven't answer my question from yesterday; how was the Takeda-kun you know?" Kagami leaned back to release his exhaustion from Riko's hellish training.  
"How should I put this… he was a memb-," before he could complete his sentence he was interrupted by the boy so-called Takeda Aoi.  
"What's up guys," shouted Takeda with a big burger in his mouth. The other boys were looking at him like he was an alien popped out of nowhere.  
"Good evening, Takeda-kun," whispered Kuroko and bowed while Kagami lazily looked at him then groaned; "What are you doing here?" "I was hungry, that's all," replied the black-haired boy.

Kagami's POV  
I tched and looked at the black-haired boy once more. _'Every time I ask something about ´Takeda´ Kuroko knows, this guy pops out. It makes me more curious!"  
_"Back to the question, Kuroko," I looked back to Kuroko who sit in silence since Takeda arrived and continued to eat my burgers. Takeda stared at Kuroko in curiosity too.  
"Just like I mentioned before, he was a member of Teiko basketball team. He was a well-mannered boy and he was popular but he changed when s_omeone_ showed him what it means to be a boy. The atmosphere around him was … hmm, heavy and scary… mm sometimes he can be like a girl too, he was that kind of person," explained Kuroko. After I heard what Kuroko said about Takeda he knew, I looked at Takeda beside me. _'Now I understand what he meant about it doesn't feel the same'.  
_"Hey, are you good at basketball?" I asked Takeda but he simply replied; "I don't know, I don't remember". It made me angry and veins popped up on my forehead.  
"I can smell that you are strong… but not as strong as me though," I said and laughed.  
"Kagami-kun, I think you shouldn-," before Kuroko finished the sentence Takeda clutched his plastic cup and glared at me like I did something terrible. "Bring it on," he said while he was burning with his inner fire. "Heh… you're on," I replied and smiled.

Normal POV.  
The boys went to the nearby basketball court to have a little match. When they reached the court they took off their shirts except Kuroko then they began to play.  
Takeda was strong but in the end Kagami still lead the game by one ball. They had played for twenty minutes; Kuroko began to realize that Takeda's body couldn't take it anymore, "Takeda-kun, stop pushing your self to the extreme," said Kuroko worried. "No, just one more time. I can feel it's coming," the exhausted boy replied and looked at Kagami, "I won't lose to you, Kagami". Kagami simply 'smiled' when he saw that Takeda's flame had not burned out yet. Kagami dribbled the basketball and lower his body. He faked his eyes to the left and drive to the right but Takeda reacted fast enough to block Kagami again. Kagami didn't give up and made a fade-away then shot the ball, Kagami's jump was high however not high enough to escape from Takeda; he blocked the shoot and both fell down. Takeda quickly went to get the ball and came back; the ball was in Takeda's possession, Kagami stood up and ready to defense the hoop. The black-haired boy inhaled and exhaled, he could tell his body could only go for one more score.

'_Takeda-kun's body cannot take it anymore… he is going to break down but he won't stop unless he wins. There is only one thing he can do to win against him. That is to remember that technique!'_ Kuroko thought when he looked worriedly at the poor exhausted boy. Takeda lower his body and slowed his moment slower than any moments Kagami had seen before. It was weird and new to him. Takeda ran towards him but Kagami managed to block him however he couldn't follow the messy style Takeda was using. When Takeda reached Kagami's range he put all his power in his legs and exploded with speed that Kagami could not keep on and dunked the ball hard in the hoop. Takeda left Kagami with his eyes almost popped out. "W-What the hell just happened?!" He shouted and made weird moments. But when Kagami laid eyes on Takeda again, Takeda was lying on the ground; "TAKEDA-KUN!" Kuroko shouted and ran to him. Kuroko dried the sweat away from Takeda's face and called someone. Kagami stood still he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation so he better avoided making more trouble. Several minutes pasted and an ambulance came.

* * *

Review pls.

Omake! (Extras)  
Takeda lower his body and slowed his moment slower than any moments Kagami had seen before. It was weird and new to him. Takeda ran towards him but Kagami managed to block him however he couldn't follow the messy style Takeda was using.  
Kagami: What is with these moments?! It is like…. a dance?  
Meanwhile Takeda was dancing toluthin antenna (search for it on YouTube) with a ball.


	5. Him and His past

**disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its characters**  
**warning: OC included and english is not my mother language may contain grammatical mistakes  
pairing is not yet decided; any certain pairing then leave a comment and I will think about it.**

IMPORTANT!: I was thinking that if is it okay to make Aoi play in a "real" game and shows his ability or you would rather leave him as he is and make him shows his true power in the other way? because I think sometimes it is annoying when an OC play in a game and change the game result, SO I'M ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

"talk"  
_'thought'_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter five: Him and his past

"OHHH… it's huge!" said captain amazed, "you can really tell if a school is devoted to its athletics". Seirin basketball team entered Kaijo High's Gate with excitement; they had not seen a school this big before. But certain person was too filled with excitement that he could not sleep; his eyes were bloodshot because of lacked of sleep. "Kagami-kun your eyes seems even worse than the usual," Kuroko mentioned, "Shut up! I was too fired up so I couldn't sleep" Kagami shouted. "Are you supposed to be a grade-schooler on a field trip?" Kuroko continued. "Hey guys! This place is big so I thought I'd come to get you," Kise Ryouta came running all happy to Seirin team, "thank you" said their coach in return. "Kise… OI!" Kagami called out but Kise ignored him and walked towards Kuroko instead, "Kurokocchi~ ever since you turned me down so easily I've been crying by my self every night geez… not even a single girl has ever turned me down, you know?" he said with his usual baby crying face. "Could you please stop being so sarcastic," Kuroko replied. After Kise heard what Kuroko told him, he smile and said, "that's why, since Kurokocchi is willing to say that much about you… I'm a bit interested. I'm not really obsessed with the name 'Generation of Miracle' but if you are willing to pick up a fight that much. Even someone like me are no man enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I've seriously to take you down," Kise finished his long speech and looked at Kagami then he answered, "of course". "Eh… I've been looking for him for a while now, where is Takecchi?" Kise questioned Seirin team, "Takeda-kun is still in the hospital but he will get discharge today," Kuroko responded. "Yeah, thanks to someone he was put in a hospital," Riko said sarcastically and creepily looked at Kagami but he answered with, "What?"

"Ah, it's here," said Kise, they finally reached the gym where they will play basketball but they were surprised that there was a net across the court, "we are playing on a half court?!" "Ahh, you're here. We will be playing this side of the court, you don't mind?" Said Kaijou's coach: Takeuchi. After more explanation Seirin team got annoyed, "why are you putting on your uniform, Kise? You won't play. If you play it won't be a game anymore," added Takeuchi, "even our school that gathers aces from all the middle school, you're on a completely different level. It's already unfair enough with just letting our regular play if you play too it won't even be a match". Kise ran to Seirin and apologized for his coach's rude behavior and told Seirin, "If you can't even make me play in this match… you have no rights to say you want to take down Generation of Miracles" he evilly smiled. "Please warm up, you will not wait long because I don't think you will be able to afford to hold back," said Kuroko and Riko in unison.

"We will start a practice match between Seirin and Kaijou!" shouted referee. The players both Seirin and Kaijo gathered in the middle of the court but the referee failed to notice the fifth player of Seirin, "Err well… said we are starting. Seirin would you mind getting your fifth player quickly?" "We are five here," said Kuroko who 'popped' out of nowhere; everybody was surprised by his lack of presence. "Ridiculous… with all that big talk, can't they even afford a decent one?" Said Takeuchi and sighed, "well, maybe he may not be a decent one," added Kise and smile.

On the bench beside the court, Seirin's coach: Aida Riko was amazed by the stats Kaijou players had, it was way above advance. Seirin were losing on the physical side as expected from a national level team. _'We got Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun on our side, how far can they take us?'_ she thought and watch the players got ready to play.  
"Tip off!"  
The first ball possession was Kaijo however it ended quickly by Kuroko misdirection steal; Kaijo caught up quickly since Kuroko was slow but without looking Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami and he dunked hard which made the hoop broke. Every single life in the gym was surprised by the dunk even the Seirin's coach herself got surprised, "sorry, it seems that we have a broken goal, would you mind if we use the other half of the court?" Takeuchi got mad and let them use the whole court plus Kise. "It's true that you've surprised have him with that, it's the first time I see coach making such a face," said Kise and grinned. "It's because he kept looking down on us. Take that!" Kagami said his 'usual' face, "Kagami-kun… how much… does a backboard cost?" Kuroko asked as he sunk into the darkness, "EHH! We are going to pay for it?" Shouted Kagami in return.

The watchers got amazed that Seirin could pull a trick that Takeuchi would get Kise in the game as the match resume. '_Now that I see him again… he is a real monster: Kise Ryouta!' _Riko thought as she looked at Kise's build.  
The girl-watchers screamed when they saw Kise entered the court; the sudden rise of tension of the watchers surprised Seirin's captain, "That's the same thing whenever he's playing… actually… HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP WAVING AT THEM!" Kasamatsu captain of Kaijo team explained then kicked Kise in the back before Kise apologized with his watery eyes, "OUCH… SORRY!" "I'LL HIT YOU!" continued Kasamatsu and Kise replied, "but you already did". "Did you even understand the situation here, Kise?" Kasamatsu said before he hit Kise on the shoulder, "Since they've introduce themselves in such a great way… it's rude if we don't return the favor".

The ball was in Kaijou's possession; Kagami started with blocking Kise but Kaijo put a screen on Kagami so Kise could escape. The point-guard Kasamatsu passed the ball to the free Kise on court; Kise caught it and dunked the same way as Kagami did before. The watchers hailed when Kise dunked the ball but they got surprised as Kasamatsu hit him again and said, "idiot, you should have broken it like them!" "OUCH… SORRY!" Kise apologized. _'No, he dunked even harder than I did' _Kagami though when he looked at the rocking backboard. "I can't say the same thing to the girls but… in basketball I never fail to return a favor," Kise pointed his index finger towards Kagami; Kagami smiled and answered, "fine! Kuroko, the ball!" Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami and he dunked again, "let's go at full power too!" "OH!" Shouted Seirin in harmony. Only three minutes passed but both team played in really high pace; the scores were chasing each other. The teams were exchanging blows without guarding; the defense was strong but not strong enough to hold the offense back and this happen when to of Generation of Miracle crashed.  
The other three players could tell that the pressure was heavy and dense, without Kagami and Kuroko they would instantly lose the match.  
Kagami ran into the three-point-zone and jumped a fade-away the next goal was made by Kise who copied Kagami's fade-away and on top of that his cut was much stronger.  
"Captain, I would like to request a timeout," Kuroko said, who popped out of nowhere (again),  
"AHHHH! Wait, why are you asking me?!" Shouted Seirin's captain.  
"The high pace we are playing at now, it isn't good for our body," continued Kuroko.  
"EH!? WHAT'S WITH THAT WEAK HEARTSTATEMENT?" Replied captain.  
"And if we don't get Kagami-kun to cool down… if Kagami-kun gets angry and keep challenging him at this rate, Kise-kun will answer with even more strength. And if this keep going we will only chasing them while the situation gets worse," Kuroko said and looked at Kagami.  
Hyuuga lifted one of his brows and looked at Kagami, _'he's more talkative than usually; could the situation be even worse than the I thought?' _he thought as he looked at Kuroko.  
"Yeah, it seems so. The coach is thinking the same," said Hyuuga and looked at Riko who went to get a timeout.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESS GUYS?! HOW MANY POINTS ARE YOU GONNA LET THEM SCORE!" Yelled Takeuchi at Kaijou's team, "you said that but the freshmen duo are seriously troublesome," Kasamatsu said and looked at Kise, "you are handling number 10 but… what the hell, that transparent guy isn't normal," he continued. "Right, Kurokocchi is actually…" before Kise finished the sentence Kasamatsu hit him, "what are you acting all happy for?" "OUCH! It will be all right, probably… the balance will be destroyed really soon because…"  
on Seirin's bench…  
"The first problem is Kise-kun," Riko said and others added, "to think that even Kagami couldn't even handle him," "should we get one more player on him?" "WHA… wait a damn second… please…" Kagami broke the conversation but before he could say anything Kuroko interrupt him, "no, there is a way out of this"  
"Because this guy has a weakness," Kuroko and Kise said in unison.

.

.

"Ahh man… I'm seriously late… the match began long ago and I'm still here looking for Kaijo. Even Riko-san sends me the address I still have no luck finding it! ARHHHH, curse this!" A certain black-haired boy murmured to him self as he scratched his head.  
Several minutes passed and the boy arrived at his destination; he sniffed and whipped his tears away, "*sniff* I finally found it…."  
"Ah… excuses me pretty lady?" the boy asked a girl student who was near the gate. The girl blushed when she saw the boy.  
"Y-yes?" she tensely replied as she looked at him smiled at her.  
"I want to go to the gym where the basketball teams are right now, can you help me find the way?"

"It's here," the girl said and waved goodbye to the black-haired boy and he waved back. The boy went inside and saw Kuroko with a head injury was on the court, '_why didn't Riko-san stopped him?' _he thought and walked towards Seirin's bench_._ "Riko-san…" he touched the coach's shoulder and happily looked at her, she smiled when she saw him and said, "Takeda-kun, you are late! I thought you were dead". "Mou! Riko-san! I was just lost…" he replied at sit on the bench to watch the game.

On the court, the game was continuing as the injured player played on the court passed the ball around. Thanks to Kuroko Seirin caught up the scores, they tied. Kise got surprised by the scores and changed his concentration. He dribbled the ball passed Kuroko but Kuroko was going to perform a back-tip again however Kise realized it and changed the handling side, he dribbled the ball past Kagami and dunked, "I won't lose, not to Kuroko, not to anyone". Kagami could tell that Kise could even become stronger than he was and he even saw through Kuroko's pass. When Seirin's captain saw it he whipped away his sweat and said, "Geez, I hope you're all fire up guys… because until the match end it'll be just like the first quarter! A STRUGGLE FOR POINTS!"  
they continued to exchange blows and defense the hoop. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME! GO AFTER THEM! IF WE DON'T STEAL THE BALL NOW, IT'S OVER!" Shouted Hyuuga. "Kagami-kun, if we steal the ball now, there is one more thing Kise-kun can't copy," Kuroko said to Kagami who looked at him. "DON'T JUST DEFENSE! ATTACK THEM!" Screamed Riko as she commanded the team. Kagami stole the ball from Kasamatsu and ran towards the hoop but Kise was there to defense it so he passed the ball to Kuroko whom Kise knew that could not shoot but he shot the ball anyway.  
"He missed his pass?!" Shouted Kise but Kasamatsu realized what was the true real meaning of the missing pass, "NO! IT'S AN ALLEY-OOP!" when Kise heard him he jumped to block Kagami, "I WON'T LET YOU!" but then he saw how long Kagami could stay up in the air. "YOU WON'T COPY ANYTHING ANYMORE BECAUSE I'LL END IT ALL WITH THIS!" Kagami dunked the ball and completely crushed him. 100 – 98 to Seirin.  
The Seirin team was glad that they won the game and Kagami celebrated the win with a scream, "YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA AAAAHHHHH!"  
"We won … heh…" Takeda smiled but his smiled stopped when he saw Kise; he was crying. Takeda knew how lost one could be when they lose a game, he could tell the feeling of lost his friend had. But he was glad Kise found someone who could cheer him up instantly although he got kicked.

"LINE UP! WITH SCORES OF 100 TO 98, SEIRIN WINS!" Shouted referee.  
"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Cried both team.

Takeuchi was mad because he looked down at Seirin and the opposite was Riko who was completely happy. "We are in different district so the next time we crash it will be in Inter High Tournament, right?" Kasamatsu shook Hyuuga hand as he replied, "We'll definitely go, none of us would want to confess a girl naked after all," but Hyuuga's speech confused Kasamatsu so he didn't reply to that.

"Your sign Gemini, was supposed to have the worst luck today but… I didn't think you'd actually lose…" a green-haired mystery man spoke.  
"You came here to watch … Midorimacchi?" Kise looked up and questioned the mystery man.  
"Either way, it was an unfortunate game," the man replied, "even monkeys could manage those dunks. It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side," the green-haired pushed his glasses back to its place.  
"I haven't seen you since Junior High; it's good to see you again. I see… you haven't stopped taping your fingers. Anyway, who cares I if dunk as long as it goes in?" he grumpy said to the green-haired man.  
"That's why you are no good. Getting the ball from up close is easy. Getting it in from afar always has its true value. Didn't anyone teach you 'do the likeliest and God will do the best?' Optimal effort makes you worthy of fate's grace," he paused and threw a towel to Kise, "I will do my best and I always keep the Oha-Asa horoscope lucky item on me. By the way today's lucky item is a toy frog, that's is why my shots never misses". _'I've never understood the last part… and to think this guy is the Generation of Miracles' number one shooter: Midorima Shintarou', _Kise thought as he continued, "shouldn't you be talking to Kurokocchi instead of me?" "There is no need. B-type like myself, and A-type like him would never get along. I not only acknowledge his style, but also respect it. However I cannot accept his attention to attend an obscure school like Seirin. I simply came because we'll play them in division preliminaries but to be honest they are not good enough," he was going to finish his speech but a bicycle bell rang, someone with a rear-car drove in, "Midorima, you bastard! You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrassing that was?!"  
"Well, I just came to watch the game today… but allow me to apologize; there is no way we are going to lose to Seirin, I regret to tell you that you should give up on your revenge," he said and looked at Kise.

"The Doctor said Kuroko is fine," Riko said and thumped up. "YEEEEEEEEEAH! WE WON!" shouted Koganei Shinji, "let's stop some where for food on the way back!"  
"Something cheap, I'm broke"  
"Me too"  
"Me too"  
"Wait, how much money do everyone have back not counting transport money?" Asked captain, "twenty one yen in total… Let's… go home", Hyuuga said and everybody fell into darkness. '_Should I tell them that I have a MasterCard?' _Takeda thought as he made a poker face. But just when the sad boys and Takeda were walking towards the station, Riko stopped them, "it's okay, what do you say for we go for steak?"

"Super volume 4 kg steak. Eat it for 30 minutes or less are free but for those who failed must pay 10.000 yen," was written on the poster. When the four kilo delicious looking steak arrived, Riko said, "Hmm… what's wrong? Don't hold back". '_This is too much'_, the boys thought at the same time, "what are we going to do if we can't eat all of this?" Asked captain the smiling Riko, "What? Why do you think I make you run every day?" '_For basketball?' _the boy thought at the same time.

Minutes passed and they could not eat further; they were dying but a certain person was already finish, "Eh… Takeda… where is your steak?" questioned Tsujida, "well, I already ate it," "EEHH! How could you eat it?" Koganei asked when he heard it and the boy replied, "I was bloody hungry because I haven't eaten anything since I woke up". "C-can you finish mine?" Tsujida asked him, "Naah… I can't eat anymore," he answered leaned back.

At the other end of the table  
"Excuse me…" Kuroko broke the silence, "what's wrong? Do you need some more water?" captain asked and he responded with, " I give up," which made every body else, screamed his name.  
Ten minutes passed and most of Seirin player was going to give up except the redheaded ace that was eating to his heart content, "God, this is delicious, maybe I'll get some more?" the captain was surprise by his words and looked at him, "Huh? Are you not gonna have that? Can I have it?" Asked the redheaded ace. He continued to stuff his mouth with meat that made his cheeks like a squirrel cheek. Some time passed and he ate all the others meat too, "Kagami, thank you!" Everybody thanked him.

"Thank you for the food!" Riko thanked the chef as he shouted, "Ah, and don't ever come back!" after she left the restaurant the Seirin members walked after her, "is everybody here?" she asked, "Eh, where is Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked, "Maybe he is behind us like he usual is?" someone spoke and they looked behind, '_he is not here,'_ they thought in unison.

They spread out to search for Kuroko, Kagami went alone, Hyuuga went with Izuki, Koganei went with Mitobe, Tsujida went with Furihata, Kawahara went with Fukuda, and Riko went with Takeda. "Coach… here is the check results," Takeda hand out some papers with a sad smiled adorned on his beautiful face; she took it and read what was on the papers, she was surprised by the result and said, "Oh, so you was the one I… anyway I'll slightly train your body back to your former state, don't worry," she patted his back then command him, "can you look this way?" Takeda nod and added, "If I don't come back within the time you call me, go ahead home… because I have some business to take care of," then he disappeared.

Kagami: "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Do you think you could win if it turned into a fight?!  
Kuroko: "No, I am hundred percent sure that they would beat me up"  
Kagami: "You bastard!"  
Kuroko: "Look at these guns"  
Kagami: "You don't have any!"  
Seirin freshmen duo was arguing about how recklessly Kuroko was but then Kise broke the argument, "Kurokocchi, you can be amazing sometimes," and Kuroko replied, "I thought those guys were terrible… I just wanted to tell them," then Kagami groaned, "then you should have considered consequences first!" Kuroko got silence and then replied, "I forgot to". The duo was continuing exchanging some words before Kise took his bag and said, "I should get going. I finally got a play with you, Kurokocchi," he paused and walked away, "and don't think I've forgotten my revenge, Kagamicchi... Don't lose in preliminaries!" and he vanished.

Kise's POV  
_'Even though they said Takecchi was in a hospital, I saw him on the bench in the last few minutes of the game… Huh, I miss him… Kurokocchi rejected my love after all'_.  
I continued to walk towards my house but then I bumped into someone, "Ouch, sorry… I wasn't looking," "It's okay," he said. I could recognize the voice: 'Takecchi!" "Hi…" he said and brushed off the dirt. "Ryou, I remember it," he started and smiled sadly.

* * *

Incase you didn't read it: **IMPORTANT!: I was thinking that if is it okay to make Aoi play in a "real" game and shows his ability or you would rather leave him as he is and make him shows his true power in the other way? because I think sometimes it is annoying when an OC play in a game and change the game result, SO I'M ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

Omake! (extras)

1) Seirin entered the gate and Kise ran towards Kuroko with open arms ready to hug Kuroko but Kise failed to; instead of hugging Kuroko he hugged Kagami  
Kagami: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?  
Kise: S-sorry I tripped.  
Kuroko: ... Kise-kun, I didn't know you was into that kind of thing...  
Kise: NOOOOOOOO! Kurokocchi, please don't misunderstand! *touches Kuroko*  
Kuroko: *brushes Kise's hands off and take a few steps back* maybe, we should make some distance between us.  
Kise: Kurokocchi! NOOOOOOOOOO! *cries*

2) Kaijou's Gate.  
"Are you lost?" a girly voice spoke and the sad Takeda light up, "yes, I am," he said in the most seductive voice. The girl was behind him so he turned around but what had waited him was... a guy. Takeda frost to a stone then he was blown away to dust.


	6. This is just the start!

**disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its characters**

Konnichi wa minna-san! I finally decided the parings in this fanfic, I've been waiting for reviews that actually is about the pairing but nope not a single one so I decided it with my friend who paired with who and of course Takeda-kun got paired with someone. shounen ai parings and normal pairings LOL  
**And I'm still asking:** IMPORTANT!: I was thinking that if is it okay to make Aoi play in a "real" game and shows his ability or you would rather leave him as he is and make him shows his true power in the other way? because I think sometimes it is annoying when an OC play in a game and change the game result, SO I'M ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

_'thought'_  
"talk"  
enjoy!

* * *

Chapter six: This is just the start!

Kise's POV  
"Ryou, I remember it," Takecchi started and smiled sadly, "Eh? Everything?" I continued and tilted my head to left side, "no, not everything though," he answered and cutely laughed. "Want to come to my apartment?" I questioned and put my hands in my pocket; he smiled and cooly stroked his black hair back, "yea, it would be nice".

Normal POV  
the boys arrived at Kise's apartment; it wasn't too big or too small, it was in a comfortable size for one single person: one bathroom, one living room, one bedroom, and one kitchen. Kise lived alone because he sometimes worked late then came back home in the middle of the night; he always disturbed his parents so he got permission to move out. The whole apartment was tight secured so Kise's fangirls could just not get in. When they arrived at Kise's apartment; they went to the living room and sat on the couch, "Want some tea, Takecchi?" asked Kise and stood up, "any juice?" Takeda requested then leaned back and Kise continued, "Apple juice," "okay," he answered. Kise went to the kitchen while Takeda was left alone on the couch staring at the ceiling but then he noticed the photos beside the plasma TV. He stood up and went to the photos, the first photo was the second year opening ceremony at Teiko middle the day he met Kise for the first time, Takeda smiled and said, "Heh… the first time I met you…"

[Flashback]  
Fully bloomed sakura trees, a crystal clear blue sky and wind that played a wonderful melody with the small birds. Spring had arrived. Everybody liked spring because of the refreshing winds with beautiful sakura petals dancing along, and the faces of the students that filled with excited feelings to meet new people. But then there was a boy named Takeda Aoi; he hated meeting with new people the most. "I hope I won't meet anyone troublesome," he said and strolled to his classroom. The classroom was empty so he got many seats to choose between; he chose the seat beside the window almost furthest away from the blackboard so he could stare outside while having lessons. Just the moment he sat on his seat a big group of girls stormed in and immediately pushed him away from his seat, "What the fuck are you doing!" he shouted as he saw a blond boy in the middle of the crowd struggled to get away from the girls, "please help…" but Takeda ignored him and sat on his seat again, "like I'd give a shit about you".  
[Flashback end]

"Nooooooot a good memory," Takeda said and smiled then he moved to the next photo. A group photo of seven boys included Kise, Kuroko, and him; "I don't remember taking this picture". In the picture, all of them were wearing a basketball jersey: white and baby-blue, they were making weird power ranger positions. Takeda laughed and put away the photo then moved on to the next one; a picture of Kuroko alone drinking something on a bench and looked up to the camera, "Uhh, a cute picture of Kuroko," he said and moved to the next photo, "a picture… of me?" he question himself; in the picture was Takeda sleeping on a desk on top of books smiled like a child having a good dream, "why does he has this kind of picture?" he put the photo back and moved to the next. The next one was Kise as a baby holding a bear, "how cute". The last one was a picture of two girls hugged each other in weird looking clothes and animal ears, "eh, this… I remember this"

[Flashback]  
"Aw man, I'm broke but I want a milkshake" said Takeda and lazily walked towards Teiko school gate, "me too," Kuroko continued, "I know, here is a deal," a boy mentioned, "if you do what I want you to do then I will buy you milkshake every day in two weeks," Takeda and Kuroko looked at each other then nodded, "deal," they said in unison, "I want you guys to cross dress," the boy continued, "eh?" said Takeda confused. "You should have listened to the deal before you agreed," the boy said and smirked…  
They went to a photo studio that Kise borrowed to take pictures of Kuroko and Takeda cross-dressed as a proof that they had done it. "Takecchi, Kurokocchi, here is your dresses, now change!" Kise handed out the dresses with a big happy smile on his face. When both boys finished changing they came out, "*whistle* you guys look like real girls," the boy whistled, "s-shut up, I'm only doing this because of the milkshake!" Takeda screamed and blushed madly. "That green dress suits you, Takecchi!" Kise said and smiled which made Takeda blushed even more. "Tetsu, you look good!" someone said to Kuroko and he thanked. "This is ridiculous," a boy mentioned and another boy joined, "Mine-chin, Aka-chin and Kise-chin like them, huh~". "Kyaaaaaa! Tetsu-kun is so cute!" a girl screamed and collapsed.  
Then they took the picture.  
[Flashback end]

"What are you doing, Takecchi?" Kise asked Takeda who was holding the cross dressed picture, "I was just looking at the old pictures… umm I wonder if I can have this one?" Takeda said and hold up the cross dressed picture, "yeah, of course. I have another one," Kise said and gave Takeda apple juice. After Takeda got permission from Kise he put the picture in his jacket pocket and went back to the couch. "It seems like I don't remember taking that picture," Takeda said and pointed towards the group picture, "don't worry you will," Kise said and smiled suspiciously.

The next day  
"my first training is today, lalalala~," Takeda sang on the way to the basketball gym and fanned with the cross-dressed picture. When he reached the gym he went immediately to change.  
In the changing room: "good afternoon, everyone!" Takeda greeted and they greeted back. Takeda laid down the picture and began to change, "Uh, a picture of girls!" Koganei said and took the picture then weaved it in the air, "Koganei, let me se it too!" Izuki said. Koganei lower the picture and every boy in the changing room went to see the picture without Takeda noticed.  
"UHHH, THEY ARE DAMN PRETTY!"  
"Cute!"  
"Sexy girls!"  
"Takeda, where did you get this picture?" asked Koganei curiously, "Eh, which one?" Takeda questioned back, "This one," Koganei showed him the picture. When Takeda saw the picture of him and Kuroko cross-dressed; he reddened and hid his face behind the bangs. "What's up senpai, sorry for being late," Kagami and Kuroko slowly walked inside the changing room, "Kagami and Kuroko, look!" Koganei shouted and ran towards them, "senpai! NOOO!" Takeda try to stop him but him but he reached them before Takeda did, "here," Koganei handed them the picture, "They are quite cute, aren't they?" he asked Kagami and Kuroko. "U-um," Kagami whispered but then when Kuroko got a glim of it he said, "I remember that picture," which got everyone attention while Takeda hid himself in the corner. "ARE YOU READY FOR TODAY'S TRAINING?!" Riko smacked the door opened, the panicked and hurried changed the clothes but then Riko noticed the picture, "What is this? Kuroko-kun and Takeda-kun why were you dressing like girls in this picture?" "It was because of a deal we made," Kuroko answered and told the story behind the picture. "Oh, it was a trap," the boys lost the interest of the picture and went outside in gloomy atmosphere.

"NOW BOYS! RUN 5 TIMES AROUND THE SCHOOL!" Riko commanded them as they responded, "YES, MA'AM!" and Riko added, "and Takeda-kun, take it easy don't push yourself too far," "yes…" he answered and ran after the others. As the usual Kuroko was the last one but this time he got Takeda with him, "Takeda-kun, where did you get the picture from?" Kuroko politely asked, "Ah, I got it from Ryou," he replied and smiled, "what happened after you collapse?" Kuroko continued, "Before I woke up the next morning… I don't know if I could call it a dream but I saw video-like-pictures about you, Ryou, and me… and some other people too but I just can't see their faces, they were all blurry," Takeda said and massaged his temple. Without them noticed they reached the last round and went back to the gym; "Okay boys, we are playing a little match! Hyuuga-kun can you stand there," Riko said and pointed to the spot near her, "and Izuki-kun over here," then she pointed to the other side, "Kagami-kun, Mitobe-kun, Fukuda-kun, and Furihata-kun, go over to Hyuuga-kun and Kuroko-kun, Takeda-kun, Tsuchida-kun, Kawahara-kun to Izuki-kun," she looked down to the papers in her hands, "Eh, what about me, coach?" Koganei asked, "Ah, you are the referee," she replied.

"Tip off!" Koganei shouted and threw the ball into the air. Kagami was the first with the ball; he passed the ball to Hyuuga who shot a sudden three-pointer, "nice shot!" shouted their team with happiness. Tsuchida passed the ball to Kuroko and he passed forward to Takeda; he dribbled towards the hoop however Kagami was blocking his way so he passed it back to Kuroko and slipped away from Kagami's guard when Kuroko saw Takeda was freed he passed it back then Takeda dunked.  
They continued to exchange blows till the last ten minutes: 67 – 69 to Hyuuga's team. They were all exhausted and almost ran out of energy, "I'll win this time, Kagami," Takeda said and whipped away the sweat, "Ha, bring it on," Kagami replied and ''smiled''. Even though they played in teams Kagami and Takeda went one on one whenever either of them got the ball; when they played one on one Kagami could feel the presence of Takeda was like the day he collapsed and the moves too so Kagami prepared himself for the up coming even.  
72 – 74 to Hyuuga's team; Tsuchida and Kawahara double team on Kagami so he couldn't get the ball, Kuroko stole the ball from Hyuuga and passed it to Takeda when Kagami saw it he slipped away from double team and ran after him; he caught up to Takeda and block his way, again the messy style Takeda was using confused him, he couldn't catch up to the moves. Suddenly Takeda speeded toward the hoop and jumped however Kagami caught up and tried to block but Takeda was faster and dunked. "Time is up! 74 – 74, tied!" Shouted Koganei and weaved his hands in the air.  
"I thought I was gonna die," Takeda threw himself down on the floor and sighed but Kuroko slept instead, "KUROKO DON'T SLEEP!" shouted Hyuuga. "It was a good game, boys," Riko said and handed out towels, "and how are you feeling, Takeda-kun?" "I feel like the world is going black," Takeda answered and then Riko added, "you lost over half of your power because of _that _accident so don't complaint… this is just the start!"

* * *

Review pls.  
I put in many leads in this chapter who is going to be with who... I hope you got all of it.  
her is the link the cross-dressed drawing: katrinep. deviantart art /Kuroko- and -OC- 347221672?q= gallery%3A katrinep%2F37390714&qo =0 (remove the spaces and add www.)

Omake! (extras!)  
1) "a picture… of me?" he question himself; in the picture was Takeda bathing in a spa relaxed his body by sleeping with a small towel on top of his eyes: the picture was taken from above and it seemed like Takeda himself didn't realized a photo was taken. He looked in direction to the kitchen creepily then said, "What the heck... a stalker?" he looked at the photo again and blushed.

2) "It was a good game, boys," Riko said and handed out towels, "and how are you feeling, Takeda-kun?" she asked and bowed down to Takeda but in stead of taking the towel he leaned his head on her breast, "GYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed punched him and kicked him till he laid silence on the floor. '_I feel sorry for you, Takeda,' _thought the boys in unison. But no one knew that Takeda actually collapsed before his head reached Riko's breast... poor Takeda.


	7. Kise's confession

**Hi everyone! Sorry for a late update!  
Here is my excuse... I was busy  
Contain many grammatical mistakes, typo, cursing, and swearing  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke**

"talk"  
_'thought'_  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter seven: Kise's confession

"Captain, I copied the preliminary tournament bracket!" shouted the brown-haired boy excited and handed the other boys the copies. "Inter-High preliminary starts off as a tournament. If we lose we are out! We can't let our guard down for a single game! Tokyo has blocks A through D blocks and the winners of each block goes on to play in the championship league; the top three teams from the championship league are going to take part in the Inter-High. Only three schools are chosen out of 300 participating schools. Only the chosen ones will stand on the court of their dreams. That is Inter-High," Hyuuga the captain explained to the member, "I sort of get the picture but you're wrong about one thing… They are not chosen. They win it… sir," Kagami said which made everybody else smiled except Kuroko. Well, maybe he was smiling but just hard to see. "We have got three weeks 'till Inter-High preliminaries. We fell one step short last year but we will definitely go this year. We will be facing a lot of strong schools but our biggest and strongest opponent is Shuutoku High. Last year, they were in nation's top eight. On top of that, just like Kaijo, they had one of the Generations of Miracles joined their team. If we can't beat them we can't make it to the National," the captain said and Kagami continued, "if we play against the Miracles it'll be at the Championship game, huh… Kuroko, you know who he is, don't you?" he asked the bluenette partner. "I'm back," the coach said and slowly entered the gym as the freshmen were wondering why she wasn't skipping like the last time so they asked, "Coach, today will you skip…" but before they finished the off sentence send them a glare which scared the hell out of them, "like hell I will". The captain sighed and said, "There is no way she is going to act like that to regular matches, morons," he paused and continued, "but still… you don't seem to be in a good mood, is the opponent that strong?" Riko looked at Hyuuga and answered, "Well, there is a player that may be a bit troublesome… I will show you the video later, look at this picture first…" she massaged her temple and handed the boys her mobile phone. Hyuuga got the phone and said, "that is…" they expected to see a picture of a player instead they saw a cute kitten playing its tail; the coach face-palm and said, "Sorry, the next one". "Coach, do you know where on earth Takeda is?" Izuki asked, "Well, he said he got something to do. But it does not matter just look at the picture!" she said and hit Koganei with a paper-fan, "ouch coach, why did you hit me?" he cried. "Because I wanted too!" she replied.

Meanwhile in front of Kaijou's school gate.  
Takeda was silently standing and wait for a certain blond. His black hair grew a little as they flowed along with the dancing wind; what was more so unlike Takeda was that he wore glasses and read a handbook. "Takecchi! Sorry, I'm late!" Kise was running towards Takeda while he was weaving his left hand in the air. Takeda closed the book and put it in his bag then he looked at the hyper blond and sighed, "and? What do you need me for today?" he put the right hand inside his pants pocket, the blond that just arrived smiled a childish smile and scratched the back of his head, "I have a favor to ask…" the blond nervously asked, "Yeah? That's why I'm here, right?" Takeda looked at him, "but promise me first that you won't hit me?" The blond begged, "Yeah, yeah, whatever…" the black-haired said and adjusted his glasses.  
"Please be a model substitute for today," the blond said.  
Without any hesitation Takeda answered, "No". Then walked away.  
"Please!" the blond begged and cling to the black-haired boy's left leg. Takeda ignore him a drag Kise along.  
"Please! I will do anything!" the blond begged again but this time tears were falling down like waterfall.  
Takeda stopped and looked down at the blond; Kise could see that he blushed a little, "t-then with one condition," the black-haired said and clutched his chest tightly; the picture of him was adorable that women around them blushed even men. Yes, and even Kise.  
"Please … let me touch… your…" he murmured and looked away with his blushing face.  
"Eh? I cannot hear you, say it again," the blond said and lend his ear closer to the boy.

Kise's POV  
_'OH MY GOSH, Takecchi is so adorable! Wait… What?! He is adorable?! No, no, no, no way in hell, I'm not gay. BIG NO! I mean Kurokocchi and Takecchi was the most adorable of them all but there is not way in hell that I'm gay…  
bloody hell….  
Takecchi slowly reversed to himself again…'_

I sneaked a glance of his adorable face and felt that my cheeks began to heat up.  
"Let… me touch… mmm… your…" he murmured again this time he looked down and was uneasy.  
_'OH GOD, DID HE WANT TO TOUCH MY *BEEP*'_

Then he looked deep into my eyes gathered all his confident and said….

Normal POV  
"… Let me touch your company's model's boo-," before Takeda could finish the sentence the blond cut him with a big fat, "NO". The black-haired boy sunk into the darkness and turned around then said, "then the deal is off," Takeda walked away left the blond who looked disappointed to what the black-haired had said but he lighted up again and said, "W-wait! I will treat you some BIG meat! You like meat don't you!" the blond did not intend to give up when it was a request from his terrifying manager after all, when the black-haired boy heard the word meat he turned around and said, "really?" "Yes!" the blond answered and nodded desperately.

At the modeling company  
"Uwaaaaaaa! What a big building!" Takeda said as he looked up at the high building. "Not as big as your father's company though," Kise whispered softly, "Huh? My father?" Takeda asked, "eh… nothing," the blond answered and smiled at him with a sad smile and continued, "let's get going before my terrifying manager gets angry…"  
They quickly went to the photo-studio though Takeda was like a child at an amusement park whom Kise have to keep close so he wont get lost. "Yo, how are you today?" Kise greeted the staffs as he walked with Takeda right behind him, "KISE! YOU ARE LATE!"Shouted a woman with black hair that was fold up in a bun and wore glasses: business type woman, "I'm sorry, manager-san… He was kinda stubborn, please don't hit me," said the blond as he felt a glare from Takeda, "yeah, yeah, I don't care. Now, hurry up and change!" The manager shouted as she gave them what they had to wear, "Today's theme is 'rainy days'! Here some white shirt and a pair of black pants. Don't bottom it up, your abs will be showing… and yeah, as the theme says, you guys will get wet… just a little". After they did what they were told, they walked to the photographer, "The first one will be Kise-kun and hmm… ah, what is your name, boy?" The photographer asked the black-haired boy, "My name is Takeda Aoi, nice to meet you," Takeda said and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you too," the photographer said and continued to adjust the camera's angles then pushed a bottom which switch on the lights and raining water effects on, "Now, Kise-kun can you please stand in the middle of the rain?" he questioned. The blond went in the middle of the rain and started to pose to the camera; fifteen pictures were taken, it's Takeda's turn. "It's your turn, Takeda-kun," the manager said and smiled. "I supposed this is your first time to model, right, Takeda-kun? Here is an advice 'act natural', in this theme you can just act like what would you do if you stand in the rain or something like that," the photographer said and went back to his work. Takeda stopped thinking and acted what he would do if he 'stands alone in the rain'. Without him noticed fifteen pictures were taken.

Friday, a week after at Seirin High  
"Ne, ne, did you see this week's Male model Magazine?"  
"I saw it! All of them were hot, especially Kise-kun!"  
"But did you notice that one of the models were Takeda-kun? Oh, he was so dreamy with the smile of his"  
"Yeah, I did! He was so hot that he could compere with Kise-kun. But Kise-kun is still the best though. Huh… I want his autograph…"  
At Shuutoku High.  
"Shin-chan! What are you doing?" asked a long black-haired boy, "can you be less loud? I'm reading my today's Lucky item: a male model magazine," answered a green haired boy while he was fast-reading but he stopped before he reached the last page and flipped several pages back, he saw a similar messy black-haired boy, "Arch, what is he doing, that dumbass," the green head said and face-palm.  
Back to Seirin after school  
"KYYYAAAAA! ITS TAKEDA-KUN!" screamed girls at the school's gate in unison and scared Takeda who was spacing out, "TAKEDA-KUN! TAKEDA-KUN!" they shouted. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH , I LOVE LADIES BUT NOT THIS MANY!" He cried and ran away.

_'I guess that I arrived too early' _thought Kise when he arrived to his destination, _'I hope he will come soon'. _Beside him stood a suspicious man with thick coat and a hat; that man scared the shit out of Kise when he spoke and shook the blond shoulder, "Ryou, it's me!" "Who are you?" Kise asked nervously, "It's me Takeda Aoi, god dammit!" the thick clothed man answered. "Takecchi?" Kise pointed his finger toward the man, "YES!" the man replied, "pffffff, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! What's with up with that getting up?" the blond bursted out laughing while the other man slowly take off the thick clothes, "shut up! Girls was stalking me!" he shouted while he brushed off the dirt, "I thought you like girls?" the blond asked tried to hold his laughter, "I do, but I like chasing girls better than being chased by girls!" Takeda replied, "you should be nice to the girls so it won't ruin your reputation, Takecchi," the blonde gave an advice to the black-haired boy, "Yeah, yeah and you better keep your promise!"  
"Yes, don't worry, Takecchi! I know the best place to eat meat!" the blond said and smiled. They walked through the busy street, as they walked the black-haired man noticed a milk shake stall and went to buy one for both but unfortunately someone ran into Takeda and spilled the vanilla milk shake all over his face, "Aw man, I only took two sips. Now I'm all dirty," Takeda sighed in depression but Kise was blushing over the image; he saw white creamy liquid on the black-haired face as he licked the liquid near his mouth off. The blond gulped when he saw the black-haired licked his own mouth, "H-Here, clean your face," Kise handed out a piece of cloth, "Ah, thanks," the blacked haired said and cleaned his face.  
They continued to walk in silent but then, "Ryou, look at those tits! They are enormous!" Takeda said and ran towards the girl, "Takecchi! You shouldn't say that in public!" the blond shouted and ran after the perverted black-haired boy.  
"Hello, pretty lady," Takeda said seductively the girl.  
"H-Hello," the girl replied not knowing what to do.  
"Mind if I touch you boo-," before the black-haired boy finished the sentence Kise did a flying kick so Takeda fell over.  
"I'm so sorry for his rude behavior, I hope you will forgive him," Kise apologized to the girl. The girl blushed at the handsome blonde and said, "y-you are the famous model: Kise Ryouta!" when the girl mentioned it the girls around them suddenly looked at their direction.  
"Y-yes," the blonde answered and scratched his cheek; after the blonde's answer the girls quickly went to him and begged for his autograph.  
"Eh? How can this be? I just fell a little but then when I stand up again a sea of girls appeared out of nowhere? Holy shit! They are hot!" Takeda shouted. "Takecchi, h… help me…." Kise who was in the middle of the crowd sank, "wait for me, I'm coming to get you bud!" Takeda yelled and pushed him self inside the crowd however, "Eh, aren't you the hot new model? Kyaa!" one of the girls screamed and took attention from the girls who were surrounding Kise; they left him and approach Takeda instead.  
"Ne, ne, tell us, what is your name?" someone questioned,  
"My name is Takeda Aoi…" he replied and rubbed his head,  
"How old are you?" a girl near him asked,  
"Eh? Hmmmm… Sixteen… maybe?" Takeda answered, _'damn girl, I can't remember!'_ he thought,  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" girls shouted in unison,  
"N-No, I don't…" he sighed,  
"then it does not matter if I do this!" the girl near him who questioned him earlier said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed in return. The other girls were jealous and kiss him on his cheek one after other. Then Kise who was in trouble before suddenly popped up and took Takeda away.

"H-Hey, where are we heading?" Takeda asked the blond who took him away from the heaven on earth but the blonde did not reply and continued to walk faster to an open space between two buildings then threw Takeda to the wall and blocked him by placing his hands on both side of the black hair's head, "why did you just let them kiss you?" Kise asked and look at the jade-green eyes, "why? You said that I have to be nice to the girls?" he answered and cocked his head. The blond sighed and said, "yes I did, but not too nice that you just let them kiss you!" the black-haired boy was surprised by his friend suddenly weird behavior and kept his mouth shot.  
"You know, when you first disappeared I was shocked and worried about you even though the time we spend together was lesser than the others but I still…" the blonde broke the silent, "the captain said that I don't have to worry about you so I stuck with Kurokocchi hoping that nobodies is going away anymore…" the blonde looked down; he was trembling of something that Takeda did not know himself what. "But… just like you did… he disappear. When I heard that we were going to play a match against Seirin I went there and asked him about coming to Kaijo and play with me again though I wasn't expecting that he would agree I was pretty serious… not just only once I lose someone important to me but twice… that is why I don't like it when the girls were kissing you and trying to take you away from me… please… please don't leave me alone anymore…" he whispered and slowly dropped down on his knees crying.

"Takecchi, I… I!"

* * *

Omake! (extra)  
"Takecchi, h… help me…." Kise who was in the middle of the crowd sank, "wait for me, I'm coming to get you, bud!" Takeda yelled and pushed him self inside the crowd however he fell when he reached Kise and took the blonde's pants along with him; the girls blushed and screamed 'kya'. "Thanks for helping... Takecchi" the blonde glared at Takeda and walked away with his pants down.

review please.  
**Note: the pairings are going to be a real mess.**


	8. The Cause

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke.**

**I forgot to mention that I had a friend I wrote and discuss about the story, she just don't have an a fanfiction account yet. I will just call her .  
"Thank you, !"  
**"Talk"  
_'thought'  
_*sounds*  
Enjoy!

* * *

Recap: please… please don't leave me alone anymore…" Kise whispered and slowly dropped down on his knees crying.  
"Takecchi, I… I"

Chapter eight: The Cause

There was a minute silent between the teens, "Takecchi…" the blonde broke the silent but he was cut off by the black-haired, "Ryou, I know," the blonde looked up at his friend's face; it was adorned with a painful expression. To Kise the face surprised him…Takeda he knew would never make a face like that. "Eh, you knew?" the blonde asked while he rose himself up, "yes," Takeda replied and hid his eyes behind his bangs, "since the middle school you've always looked after Kuroko. I know he is a sweet boy… everybody likes him. Even I did… I think you should confess to him," the black-haired boy gently pushed Kise and walked away. "I hope you will be happy," the word from the black-haired boy chocked Kise, he froze; that was not what he expected him to know, and that was not what he wanted to tell him… "Takecchi, wait! You are misunderstanding me!" Kise shouted to the black-haired boy but he continued to walk away until the blonde lost sight of him.

_[Phone call]  
Kuroko: "*dud* *dud*. Good evening, Kise-kun"  
Kise: "Hello. Good evening, Kurokocchi. It is rare for you to call me"  
Kuroko: "Takeda-kun told me that you want to tell me something"  
Kise: "…"  
Kuroko: "Kise-kun?"  
Kise: "Don't you think the weather was great today? Hehe…"  
Kuroko: "Except for all the raining, yes"  
Kise: "(silence)… Did you get any further information of the cause to Takecchi's memory lost?"  
Kuroko: "No, not yet. My most correct conclusion may be that__** that**__ person must had pulled some strings behind this"  
Kise: "Oh, you mean __**him**__? But captain already told him not to bother us!"  
Kuroko: "You know him, Kise-kun. He must have thought of revenge on __**us**__, and the easiest target was: Takeda-kun"  
Kise: "You are right, Kurokocchi. Takecchi may looked like a delinquent, but he would never hit someone for no reason"  
Kuroko: "Do you think __**he **__knows it?"  
Kise: "I don't think so… or that person would be cruelly murdered already. Haha"  
Kuroko: "This is not a laughable matter, Kise-kun"  
Kise: "Well, going against us was not something a sane people will do, especially hurting __**his**__ favorite dog"  
Kuroko: "Kise-kun…"  
Kise: "Yes, Kurokocchi…"  
Kuroko: "you haven't told me what you wanted to tell me…"  
Kise: "Oh… I noticed that Takecchi began to act like himself again…"  
Kuroko: "…"  
Kise: "Kurokocchi, I really like you…"  
Kuroko: "Kise-kun, I'm sorry but I already have A-"  
Kise: "I know, Kurokocchi! I already know! I could not bring myself to tell you because I was scared!"  
Kuroko: "I'm sorry, Kise-kun. Please don't cry"  
Kise: "*crying*"  
Kuroko: "I've always thought that your 'like' for me was just an admiration…"  
Kise: "*Hic* But it wasn't…"  
Kuroko: "Kise-kun… what about Takeda-kun? Was it just an admiration too?"  
Kise: "He is too dumb to understand it… No, he won't understand it until you prove it to him"  
Kuroko: "Then why don't you prove it?"  
Kise: "…"  
Kuroko: "Do you think he still likes her?"  
Kise: "I don't know, Kurokocchi. He haven't talked to me about it yet"  
Kuroko: "…Our first match to Inter-High is on May the 16__th__."  
Kise: "U-Um"  
Kuroko: "I don't know if he is going to play but come and watch over him. Well then, see you later, Kise-kun  
Kise: "S-See you, Kurokocchi"  
[End of phone call] _

Normal POV  
at Kise's apartment  
Kise put his phone down and wiped away his tears, "I knew it. I shouldn't have told him," he laughed and leaned back on his bed with his hand cover his eyes and continued to laugh.

Monday  
Riko was peacefully walking on the way to Seirin High but then she noticed Takeda who was standing alone under a tree; spaced out. She curiously approached him, when she got close enough to see his face; she saw a blank face with no emotion at all. "Takeda-kun?" she spoke and waved her hand in front of his face to wake him up, but she got no responds. She got mad and kicked him, "RESPONDS, DAMMIT!" she shouted. This time she succeeded to wake the black-haired boy up, "ouch, Riko-san. Why you hit me?" he whined and rubbed his head, "we are going to be late for school if you don't get your ass moving now… and speak probably Japanese!" she yelled and placed her hands on her hips: just like a mother scolding her child, "I no speak Japanese, LOL" he laughed and ran away. "What a troublesome fellow," she sighed and smiled before she followed him. When the brown-haired girl caught up to the troublesome fellow; she spoke, "Takeda-kun, I know there is a match just around the corner, but I can't let you play in games before I am sure that your body can take the extreme pressure when you're on the court". Takeda looked at her and said, "Riko-san!" he moved his face closer to hers. Riko could feel that her face began to heat up as her face got redder and redder. The black-haired boy stopped his head just a few centimeters before their nose would touch each other and called her name again, "Riko-san!" Her heart felt like it was going to burst out because it was beating like hell. "I'm sorry, but I can't see you. I don't even know where we are going," he said; all the tension Riko had suddenly fell to zero, what was she expecting? "Eh, Takeda-kun, you're have bad eyesight? Why don't you wear glasses?" she asked. "I usually wear contact lenses, but it seems like that I forgot to put them on today, hehe," he laughed however Riko looked angrily at him and said, "Don't you have spare glasses?" "I only have reading glasses though, Haha," he giggled. Riko facepalm, 'just how dumb is he,' she thought. "Here," she held out her hand and said, "hold on to me so you won't get lost". Takeda stared at her even though he could not see her and nodded, "Alright". He smiled and held her hand; unknowing for Takeda, Riko was red as a tomato.  
They was walking like that whole morning, at least until Riko was sure she delivered the dumb black-haired boy to his right class and told his classmates that they had to watch over him so he won't do anything dangerous.  
"Is 'Takeda' you know and him always like that, Kuroko?" Kagami whispered to Kuroko who was getting ready to the lesson.  
"Well, sometimes. But I can say one thing… he is gifted with something else too," Kuroko answered and looked at Takeda's direction.  
"Hmm," Kagami looked curiously at Kuroko. What exactly was he gifted with?  
"All right, class! I'm going to return the math-quizzes we made last week, and be sure to correct all the mistakes you made. First, Takeda Aoi-kun with 100-points, full score!" the teacher who just walked in shouted and held out the paper. Kagami was so surprised that his jaw dropped.  
"He is gifted with intelligent of a genius, and even without it he can still managed to get high scores because that was one of those things _he_ taught him," Kuroko said and looked at his book.

In the locker room after training  
Kuroko and Takeda was the last one who was left. There was a silence between them before Takeda spoke, "Kuroko," he said while he was siding on a bench in the middle of the room, "yes, Takeda-kun," the bluenette answered. "Can you let me hug you for a second?" the black-haired boy asked and joined his hands together. After a long quietness Kuroko answered, "Yes…" the black-haired boy stood up and walked towards Kuroko then hugged him from behind and buried his face down on the bluenette's naked throat.  
"Kuroko…" he started.

* * *

I've realized how bad I am to name the chapter's name... and this too "The Cause" is actually because in this chapter there were hints and leads to the culprit and why (a little)

No extras this time! See you soon!


	9. Blue and Black

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke.  
Kuroko may be a little OOC'ness**

"Talk"  
_'thought'_  
Enjoy!

* * *

Recap: the black-haired boy stood up and walked towards Kuroko then hugged him from behind and buried his face down on the bluenette's naked throat.  
"Kuroko…" he started.

Chapter nine: Blue and Black

"Kuroko… no, Tetsuya. Did Ryou confessed to you?" The black-haired boy said while he inhaled Kuroko's scent and hugged him tighter. "Yes, he did it yesterday." Kuroko answered and looked down, "… What did you answer?" Takeda questioned and pressed the bluenette's body closer to his. Kuroko turned around while the other boy's arms still wrapped around him; the gap between their high was not much, Kuroko was just 18 centimeters shorter but he still had to look up to face the black-haired boy, "I rejected him," he replied as he watched Takeda slowly planted his face on his neck and gently kiss it. Kuroko flinched when the soft cold lips touched his pale skin and began to blush, "T-Takeda-kun, y-you shouldn't," he whimpered; the black-haired boy lifted his head again and unwrapped his arm off the bluenette then took a few steps away from him, "Tetsuya, I'm scared…" the whispered and sat down on the bench in the middle of the room then groped his head. Kuroko sat beside him and gently patted the black-haired boy's back, "Why are you scared, Takeda-kun," he asked, Takeda sat in the same place as before and answered, "I… I'm scared of remembering the past…" he cried. Kuroko silently watched his friend cried. They were like that for a couple of minutes before Kuroko spoke, "Why? Wouldn't that be nice?" he asked and lifted Takeda's face, "and what if I forget the newer memories? I have met many wonderful people since then. I don't want to forget about them," the black-haired boy said and turned his face away from the speechless Kuroko, "I'm going home," Takeda said and took his things then went outside.  
Ten minutes passed and Kuroko came out. Then he noticed the black-haired boy was standing beside the school's entrance so he went to him, "I thought you went home, Takeda-kun," Kuroko said and surprised Takeda who couldn't catch his presence at all, "HIIIIIEH! Jesus Christ, you surprised me," Takeda held his chest hoping his heart wasn't going to jump out and continued, "Well, I cannot see, so I don't know where I should go…" he said and looked around, "Shall I company you home?" Kuroko asked and smiled.

"Kurogane street, 8… here, I found it," Kuroko said to his friend and patted his head. Takeda began to fish up his key and said, "Want to come in and have some tea before you go home?" the bluenette nodded as he watched Takeda smiled. "Please have a seat, and make yourself at home," Takeda said and went to turn on the television. "This house is quite big, but no one is around. Do you live alone?" Kuroko asked and sat on the couch watching the black-haired boy walked around and prepare tea, "Well, for now. I haven't seen my father or my mother since I lost my memories. I only get a letter from my father once a month, though…" Takeda answered and handed Kuroko a warm teacup, "It must be lonely…" Kuroko murmured and drank the tea, "yea, it is…" Takeda answered and smiled, "Ne… Tetsuya," Takeda stated and watched Kuroko licked his lips, "do you like someone?" Kuroko sneaked a glance to Takeda and smiled, "Well, not now." he grinned that made Takeda blushed and looked away. "What about you, Takeda-kun?" he asked and put the teacup on the table beside the couch. "I don't know, I think everyone is cute… especially you," he whispered and smiled, "Oh, Tetsuya, I remember that you always used to hang out with someone… I just don't know who… hmm… what about him?" he asked; the bluenette froze when the black-haired boy mentioned about _that person_ and hid his eyes behind his bangs, "you better not mention it, Takeda-kun. _He_ is… not the same anymore," Kuroko said and clutched the couch. Takeda looked at him and smiled, "let's just forget that, Tetsuya. How about we -" before the black-haired boy get to finish the sentence he was interrupted with a small cute bark, "I didn't know you have a puppy, Takeda-kun," Kuroko said and picked up the puppy. "I bought it, so I won't be completely alone," Takeda smiled and patted puppy's head as its tail was wagging. "You aren't completely alone, I'm here, remember?" Kuroko said and smiled a smile that will kill young girls in an instant. Takeda blushed and buried his face in his dog's fur hiding his face from Kuroko. Kuroko stroke Takeda's hair and said, "Do you want to know how you were in the middle school?" the bluenette smiled again as the black-haired nodded. "You were a knight that will always rescue people when needed sometimes… just in rough ways. You were someone cool that have a bad boy character, but will never start a conflict unless someone were hurt, sometimes you didn't want to dug your self in troublesome things," Kuroko whispered as Takeda lifted his face, "you were a sweet boy from time to time, and you used to chase a lot of asses too, both boys and girls," he faintly laughed and patted the dog, "Heh, I didn't know I was bisexual…" Takeda sighed and relaxed his muscles by leaned back against the couch. "How did you reject Kise?" Takeda asked while he played with the puppy, "I almost lied to him about _that person_ and me are still together," he said and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Heh, isn't that rare for you to lie?" the black-haired smirked, "I don't have any romantic feeling for Kise-kun. How should I say that without hurting him? Whatever I can say it will still hurt him," Kuroko said and buried his face between his knees. "Wanna sleep over? It's been awhile since we last hang out," Takeda asked and smiled, "Eh, but tomorrow is Tuesday, and we have school to attend. Plus we are going to have a match soon," Kuroko said and lifted his head to look at the black-haired boy, "we will skip it, hehe," Takeda laughed, "I don't think it is a good idea, Takeda-kun. We have to train," Kuroko said and tilted his head cutely, "Don't worry about school, I can teach you what you want to learn. Plus we can play basketball at the nearby court too," he said and put his glasses on. "I give up," Kuroko sighed, "Yosh! Let's go shopping! We don't have anything much to eat since we live alone. Ne, Kuma," he said childishly as he ran to the entrance and took a dog collar, "come here, Kuma!" he called Kuma; Kuma ran wagging his tail to his master. When Takeda finished connecting the leash to Kuma's collar he spoke, "What do you want to have as our dinner, Tetsuya?" he asked and put on a jacket, "Hmm, fry rice," he replied and walked towards the entrance and put on a jacket, "Uh, good idea," the black-haired smiled, "Let's hurry before it gets darker," he said and locked the front door.  
It wasn't long before they come home again because Kuma will always do his business near by, and the super market was not so far too. "Aw, man we just past a group of girls with nice curves without asking their numbers," Takeda said and locked the door behind them, "they didn't even eyed you for a second, though," Kuroko smiled and walked towards the kitchen and laid the plastic bags then took out the ingredients, "I will start with cleaning the vegetables and chop them, is it alright?" Kuroko asked the black-haired boy who was standing beside him preparing to cook rice, "Yes, then I will prepare the rice," he smiled. Kuroko started cleaning the carrots and chopped them but, "ouch…" Kuroko cried held out his index finger with blood dripping from it, "Tetsuya, you got to watch out," Takeda said when he saw his friend hurt himself, after that Takeda took Kuroko's finger and gently sucked it; Kuroko looked at him and softly smiled and kissed Takeda's forehead as thanks, "Thank you," Kuroko said and smiled. Minutes past by as they looked in other's eyes; Takeda moved closer to Kuroko and wrapped his around the fragile body and kissed him. This time it was different; it wasn't on the forehead, on the neck, on the finger, but on the lips. Kuroko's lips were soft, warm, and inviting. Damn, how can a boy be this cute? Takeda hands traveled and touched him all over as the bluenette hugged him back and dug his pale fingers in the black soft hair. Takeda licked Kuroko's lower lips begged for his permission to explore Kuroko's sweet addicted mouth; Kuroko opened his mouth and granted Takeda's wish, he closed his eyes and let the tongue in and played with his. They broke the kiss to catch breath for a split second; as their mouth parted their saliva connected them in one string, before Takeda leaned over Kuroko and gave him a passionate kiss. Takeda deepen the kissed and lifted Kuroko up and smoothly placed him on the kitchen table then lifted up the bluenette's shirt and licked his erected pink nipples that made Kuroko let out a soft cute moan, "ahhhh… aaa…. Ngnn… Takeda-kun," he moaned. Takeda began to unzipped Kuroko's pants and inserted his hand inside but then, "WUFF!" Kuma bark with his food bowl in his mouth, "Oh, Kuma are you hungry? Sorry, sorry," Takeda apologized and walked to Kuma and pet him. Kuroko pouted and continued to chop the vegetables like nothing happen. They ate dinner in silence but Takeda was happy, it had been awhile since someone ate dinner with him, "Tetsuya…" he looked at Kuroko who sat at the opposite side of him, "Yes?" Kuroko answered while he continued to fish food to his bowl, "Thank you…" Takeda smiled.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN YESTERDAY?! PLUS WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BEGIN 10 MINUTES AGO!" Seirin basketball's club's coach shouted and hit Takeda and Kuroko with paper fan, "EXPLAIN OR I WILL TRIPLE YOUR TRAINING!?" she yelled and placed her hands on her hips. Takeda drank the milkshake he just bought, "All of it?" he said and handed Kuroko his milkshake and he drank it, _'they just shared an indirect kiss!' _everyone thought as they saw Kuroko gulped down the milkshake like nothing was wrong. "Explain ALL of it," Riko growled and crossed her arms.

[Flash back]  
"Kuroko!" Takeda slammed his hands on Kuroko's table; Kuroko looked up and saw Takeda was smiling a suspicious smile, "what is it, Takeda-kun?" Kuroko said and put his books in the bag, "Let's go to Maji Burger and buy a milkshake!" Takeda laughed. Kuroko stared blank at him, "but the club activity will start in 10 minutes?" he whispered and stood up. "Come on, it will be fast!" Takeda yelled and forcefully took Kuroko with him.  
[End of flash back]  
"… and on the way; a group of girls were chasing me so we sort of took the long route here, hehe," Takeda grinned and scratched his cheek, "YOU IDIOT!" Riko screamed and hit him again, "Jesus, you guys are just like children… and what about yesterday?" she said and massaged her temple. "Hmm, we kinda skipped it, hehe," he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I will not triple your training," the brown-haired girl said and wrote something on her notebook, "Eh, really?" Takeda lighted with soft light and flower around him, "No, I will quadruple it," she said and turned around when she realized that she was blushing. "No way!" Takeda cried.

The day of the first preliminary match  
"Man, Kasamatsu-senpai was mean. He didn't have to hit me when he said that he don't want to tag along," a handsome blonde hair said and gently rubbed the place where he was hit. Near him was a small traffic light, "Dammit, Shin-chan! Why are you the one who win every time?! It's unfair!" a boy shouted, "there is no way I will lose because I always have my lucky item near me," another boy answered. The blonde shifted his head and saw a similar green haired in rear car, "MIDORIMACCHI?!" he screamed while pointed his finger towards the boy, "KISE!" the green boy responded and did the same, "ppffff, where are you two going in that rear car?" Kise laughed but tried to hold it in, "don't tell me you're going to watch Kurokocchi and Takecchi first match?" Kise asked and smiled, "No, we are going to see the dolphins," Midorima said and looked away, "Midorimacchi, the Aquarium is totally in the opposite direction," Kise sighed, "are you shin-chan's friend? Don't worry he is just a tsundere," the boy who controlled the rear car grinned as Midorima glared at him, "anyway can I tag along?" Kise questioned, "No," the green haired boy denied. The blonde did not listen to the green head and sat on the rear car then grinned. "… Did you just mention about Takeda?" Midorima said and adjusted his glasses, "yes, I did," Kise smiled. "When did he come back?" Midorima said and crossed his arms, "I think it's a few days before I visited Seirin," Kise answered and stroke his blonde hair back as the rear car drove, "Hmm… it's better if that shrimp doesn't come back at all," the green head said. "Stop being tsundere, Midorimacchi! You were the one who gave him lucky item every day back then!" Kise laughed and made Midorima recalled the memories, "Shut up! I did that because I got too many lucky item, that's all," he blushed and adjusted the fogged up glasses.

* * *

Review!  
I finally decided to put some shounen-ai in it! it was damn difficult to describe the scene when you're not good enough at english to explain detailed scene.. it irritates me. -.-


	10. Why?

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke. **  
"Talk"  
_'thought'_  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter ten: Why?

Three streets away from where the first preliminary Inter-High match took place, "I'm relieved that Shin-chan had many friends back in middle school! I was worried because you are arrogant, selfish, and tsundere; you didn't had any friends back then," the long black haired boy said as he pedaled the bike, "Well, he was a reliable vice-captain back then so we Generation of Miracles kind of respected him even though he was weird Oha-Asa maniac," the blonde laughed and hit the green head on the shoulder, "Shut up, both of you. I'm just following the God's will," Midorima said and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "I don't want to end up like Takeda who went against the God's will," he continued and showed the others his lucky item: anime keychain. "You are saying like Akashicchi is a God, because sometimes Takecchi went against his will on propose. Haha," the blonde chuckled, "and when he did he ALWAYS end up like a beat-up puppy," he added. "That was why I gave him lucky items," the green head said and filled his nails, "You just admitted that you cared for him," the blonde and the black haired said in unison and made Midorima realized what he just said, "No, I did not," he blushed and looked away. "Midorimacchi is cute when you act like that," the blonde smiled and made the green head blush more, "yeah, don't you think so?" the black haired boy added and made Midorima blush even more, "S-Shut up, Takao. Hurry up the Aquarium is going to close," the green haired said and hid his face behind his arms, "Yes, your highness!" Takao answered and pedaled at lightning speed.

"Ehhhh? It has already begun, and Kagamicchi are having trouble… are they going to be okay?" Kise said worriedly, "Kuroko is not that weak," Midorima added, "You guys want anything to drink 'cause I'm thirsty," Takao said and fished up some money, "Water, thank you. What about you, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked the green head that glued his eyes to the game, "anything is fine," he answered. When the black haired boy left Midorima spoke, "Takeda doesn't seem to be the same," he said and adjusted his glasses, "Didn't Akashicchi inform you?" Kise questioned, as he lifted on of his brows, "No…" Midorima said and narrowed his eyes, "He lost his memories…" Kise said and stroke his blonde hair, "but he seems to remember about me and Kurokocchi, though," he smiled to the green head whose eyes was widen, "What? Why?" he asked, "I don't know the details, Midorimacchi," the blonde replied.

"YES WE DID IT! WE WON!" the freshmen trio shouted in unison. After 40 long minutes Seirin finally won their first match to Inter-High. Everyone breathed of relieve. As they were packing ready to go home Dad approach Kagami, "I lost. Please play hard for me in your next match," he said that and surprised Kagami, "Huh? Uh, sure," he replied, "I mean, you are an idiot! An idiot!" he teased but then he got pulled away by one of his teammates, "You moron, I won't lose next time!" he continued and made Kagami almost went mad. After that they all went home except Takeda, he stayed and played basketball alone on the near by public court. "Seeing them playing in a match feels nostalgic. My body is yearning to play…" he sulked and shoot the ball, but missed the ring, "I see, you're rusty aren't you, Takecchi?" a boy spoke and picked up the basketball that rolled to him, "Ryou, what are you doing here?" Takeda asked the boy: Kise Ryouta, "Well, I kind of followed you here after the match," the blonde smiled and threw the ball back to Takeda, "that's sounds creepy," Takeda laughed, "want to play one on one? One ball," he continued. Kise smiled and accepted the challenge, "Bring it on!" he said and got in the position to defense the hoop; Takeda lower his body and made a fast drive to get through Kise, but Kise saw it coming and blocked his path, "You're not going past me, Takecchi!" he smiled and tried to reach out for the ball, however Takeda reacted fast enough and took a step back, "Neither are you getting this ball, Ryou!" he said happily, "Ne, Takecchi let's bet on this one ball. If I win you will have to do what I said and if you win I will do what you said in one week," Kise smirked, "Hmm, interesting. Deal," the blacked haired replied and suddenly made a jump-shoot. _'Shit, it's going in! I won't lose!'_ Kise thought and ran to the hoop then took the ball and dunk, "HA! I won!" Kise grinned and the black haired boy who was hoping for the ball was going to be his, "Hey! That was cheating! That ball was mine!" he shouted as he pointed his finger, "I dunked it so it was mine," Kise said childishly and rotated basketball on his finger tip, "No, it was mine I shot it!" the black haired boy screamed, "but I dunked it," the blonde smiled a smile that irritated Takeda to the core, "This aren't going nowhere. Let's decide it with Rock-Scissor-Paper!" Takeda said and held out his fist, "Alright, _jan-ken-pon_!" when Kise finished the sentence both of them threw out their fist, Kise: paper, Takeda: rock, "Yes, I won!" Kise shouted and jumped around in happiness while Takeda sunk deep in the darkness, "Midorimacchi said that he has the worst luck today; it is true," Kise whispered to himself, "What do you want from me?" Takeda sighed, "First of all you have to… hmm… treat me a good dinner!" Kise smiled, "I don't have money," Takeda replied. "Stop lying, I know you have a lot of money!" Kise pointed his finger towards his friend that was drinking water, "Tch… Then what do you want to eat?" Takeda closed the water bottle and lifted his sports bag ready to go, "Korean barbeque!"

At Korean Barbeque restaurant  
"Yum! The meats are so delicious!" the blonde said and put meat inside his mouth and almost cried in happiness, "they are so good". Takeda who was eating at the opposite side looked confused at him, "Kise, haven't you tried them before?" he asked as he put new meats on the grill, "No, it's too expensive when you eat alone," the blonde answered and chewed the new meat he just fished up, "So, basically you are just using me to eat meat," Takeda grinned and drank water, "No, not quite. I want to spend my times with you too," Kise smiled. "I heard from Kuroko that you confessed to him, it was very brave of you," Takeda smiled and gave Kise a candy, "Here, a small gift to recover from broken heart," he laughed. "You're mean Takecchi!" Kise cried, "Oh, Takecchi, today is Saturday, can I sleep over at your house?" he continued, "Why?" the black-haired asked as he tilted his head, "Well, I want to play Battle Field and Counter Strike with you like we used to!" the blonde answered and made a hand moment of how he held a joy-stick. "Oh, I remember that we used to do that a lot! But I can't wait for you to pack things, because Kuma is waiting for me," Takeda said and paid for the dinner, "Eh, who is Kuma?" Kise asked and put on his jacket, "Kuma is my dog," the black-haired replied. "Then I will just come to your house. What is the address?" the blonde asked while he walked out of the restaurant with Takeda behind him, "Kurogane Street, 8. See ya," then they parted.

"I'm home, Kuma!" Takeda greeted his dog when he finally reached his house; "Are you hungry?" he said and sat on his knees and patted Kuma, "Woof!" Kuma barked and licked his master's face, "it's ticklish, Kuma. Yosh, then I will prepare your favorite dog food!" Takeda stood up and went to the Kitchen when the bell rang, he went and opened the door, "Hello, Takecchi! I've come!" Kise greeted brightly, "I can see that, come in," Takeda said and opened path for Kise, "I thought you've moved since Akashicchi said; you weren't here anymore…" Kise laughed in jump to the sofa, "and I thought you've grown a bit more mature since I left," the black-haired added as he prepared food for Kuma, "Mou, Takecchi! Stop bullying me!" Kise pouted cutely and threw a pillow after Takeda, but he evaded it, "Haha, noob!" he laughed as his mouth turned upward into a smile. "Takecchi, let's watch a movie before we begin our gaming! I've brought some with me!" Kise giggled as he waved a DVD in his hand, "Do what ever you want, the DVD-player is over there," Takeda said as he pointed his finger towards the DVD-player beside the TV.

The boys sat in excitement waited for the movie to start with massive of popcorns in their mouth. Boy, there were too much that you would believe; they would die of suffocation. "Ryou, I'm going to tell you something, don't be mad at me, okay?" Takeda said as he made a sad face, "Depends on what you want to say, but, yeah, what is it?" The blonde turned his head to look at his friend, "Tetsuya is single," the black-haired said and patted his sleeping dog, "He lied to you," he continued then turned his head toward Kise, "and I kissed him… I'm quite surprise myself that he let me do it too," he said and covered his eyes behind his hand; he was afraid of looking at his friend, it felt like he had betrayed one of his good friends… It wasn't meant to go that way, but since he liked Kuroko; he couldn't stop himself, and not to hurt his dear friend further he decided to apologize, "Ryou, I'm sorry". There was a heavy air in the room where they were. For the first time in his life, Takeda wanted to disappear. "Don't worry, Takecchi, I'm not mad," the blonde said with a smile plastered on his handsome face. Takeda looked at Kise once more and smile, "Thank you," he said and smiled a sad smile. "Since you decided to confess, I will tell you why Kurokocchi let you kiss him…" the blonde said and stroke back his hair, "I don't know, how much you remember, but back in the middle school, there were five people you know besides Kurokocchi, and I. Among them, there was a person Kurokocchi loved all his heart, yet _that person_ changed. No, not only him, we all changed back then, and the way he changed really hurt Kurokocchi… Takecchi, you resemble him, not your appearance but your current personality reminds him of that person's past self, plus both of your auras felt the same too (just like Kagamicchi. God, who knows what they've done together?) You're simply just a replacement for him, Takecchi. Please give up on him, I don't want to see you get hurt," Kise said quietly and pat Takeda on his shoulder, "I'm already hurt, though." The black-haired boy laughed as his tears slowly dropped down, "Now, the movie is starting let's put all the emotions aside and watch the film," he continued as he whipped away the tears. After an hour of the movie Takeda fell asleep on Kise's shoulder. _'The film it's getting boring, no wonder why Takecchi fell asleep' _Kise thought and brushed the black-hair away from Takeda's face, _'Takecchi's sleeping face is cute!'_ the blonde blushed and poked Takeda's face. In split second the sleeping boy pinned down Kise with arms wrapped around his waist, and him between his legs_, 'God, if you don't move away now I will lose control!'_ Kise thought. "Mmm, you're always so fluffy…" Takeda murmured and nuzzled Kise's belly. Kise got redder and somehow got turned on by looking at the sleeping boy. "I love you…" Takeda whispered and smiled; Kise got surprise, did he just said that he loved him? Long chained questions appeared in his head, did he really mean it? Looked back at the black-haired boy; he was going to say something, Kise got all excited as he watched him, "I love you…" he continued, "Kuma, I love you so much," he murmured. All excitement Kise felt disappear, "So mean!" he cried and woke up the sleeping boy, "Ummm, R-Ryou? S-Sorry," Takeda whispered and tried to pull away, but Kise wrapped his arms around him and pushed him to his broad chest, "You have been naughty, I must punish you," Kise smirked.

* * *

Review! :D


	11. Dream

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke. **

A/N: Sorry, for not updating for quite sometime - it's because I got hook up with my another story. anyway I hope I did well enough.

"Talk"  
_'thought'_  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter eleven: Dream.

"Naughty? Punishment? It's that some kind of new game?" Takeda said bluntly not knowing what Kise really meant; Kise face-palmed and moved his head closer to the black-haired boy's ear, "No…" he whispered and licked his ear; Takeda blushed and tried to escape but the blonde's arm locked him from moving, "W-What are you doing?!" he stuttered and hid his face behind his hands. The blonde smirked and removed the boy's hands to take a good look at his blushing face, "You're not acting like yourself. What happened?" he purred and kissed the boy's neck; the boy shivered and breathed out a little moan, "I want to hear you moan more…" the blonde whispered and licked boy's naked throat and inserted his hand inside the boy's shirt. "N-No… R-Ryou…" Takeda whimpered as he tried to push Kise away but he lost all his strength when the blonde touched his nipple, "Ngn… N-No…" he groaned; the blonde did nothing but smirked at the sign, it was something he had been dreaming about every night, "Takecchi, I want to touch you more," he murmured and pushed Takeda down that he towered over him, "Takecchi," he whispered as he kissed the boy's nose tip and down to his mouth but he stopped and placed his head on the boy's chest, "I-I'm sorry, Takecchi. I will hold myself back," he whispered and hugged the boy; the boy hugged him back and buried his nose in the blonde's hair, "It's okay, Ryou. Not everyone can hold him – or herself back," he mumbled and gentle patted the blonde's back; the blonde tenseness faded away as he heard the black-haired boy's calm heartbeat, "Takecchi…" the blonde whispered and fell asleep. Takeda smiled and shifted his glance from Kise to the window where he could see the full moon shined; he smiled once again and closed his eyes, "Though I am scared… I want to remember my past so badly…" he sighed and fell asleep with the blonde on top of him.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Why am I sitting here in this dark room?_

_I don't want to be here… Ryou, where are you?_

_I searched for everyone but couldn't find them. Did they leave me behind?_

_As I walked through the cold darkness I suddenly found myself in a big empty gym with a worn out basketball in my hand._

_I started to bounce it with the feeling of nostalgia in my mind._

_This feels so familiar._

"_Aoi, I thought you went home since there is no training today," a man whispered – I turned around and found a red-haired man standing before me. He must know me, I wanted to ask him why did he know me and why am I here, but somehow my mouth answered by itself, "Ehehe, I just want to play alone for a while."_

_Then everything went dark again. Just why am I seeing this all of sudden?_

_Everything lightened up again – and Ryou was sitting across me as he ate a hamburger, "Ne, and Aominecchi's was totally cool! He spun to times in the air!" he smiled._

_Aominecchi? Who is that?_

_Asking wasn't allowed my mouth and body won't do as I said. "I know. He is cool."_

_Then the picture disappeared. Okay, this is pretty weird. _

_Then I found myself on a basketball court where the audiences were shouting something about, "Teikou." It seems to be a school's name though. Suddenly someone touched my back – I spun around and saw Kuroko standing beside a dark-skinned and navy-colored-haired man, "We won!" they grinned in unison._

_I can't help but smile. Why? I don't even know myself._

"_Acchan!" a girl with peach-hair-color called. I am at a different place again, this time I'm sitting on a chair in what seems like a classroom, "Sacchan," my mouth answered and smiled. It feels special and weird to see her appeared before me with a smile one her face – she gave me something that looks like a lunchbox and left._

"_Oi, Aoi!" a man groaned. Again, a different place, when is this going to stop?_

"_What?" I answered as I narrowed my eyes as I watched a gray-haired man slowly walked to me. "I remember that you are always with Seijuurou, you must be really important to him," he smirked as I felt someone hit the back of my head with a metal pipe. I felt on the ground and touched the back of my head – it was bleeding, "What the hell? Why are you doing this?!" I yelled as I tried to stand up on my feet again but they shook all over, "Why? Hah, WHY? Because I want to see your pitiful suffering face before I go," he leered and kicked me down again._

_My visions was blurred I lost one of my contact lenses – I lay on the ground while clutching my stomach and glared deadly at him, "Hah? Do you want to kill me now?" he laughed evilly and stamped on me. The pain pierced through my body as he kicked me around – I must have broken some bones._

_Then out of blue; a brown-haired girl appeared and stood in front of me as is if she was protecting me, "Hey, stop it! You can't bully people," she shouted. The man clicked with his tongue and took something out of his pocket: a dagger. _

_No, don't touch the girl._

_The gray-haired man unfolded the dagger from its protector with a nasty grin on his face. He pointed the dagger towards the girl and ran to her._

_No, he is going to hurt her._

_I forgot all the pain I was feeling and gathered all the strength I had left in my body and threw myself in front of her with my back open. He sliced my back two times and licked my blood that was sticking on the dagger, "You've satisfied my hunger, Aoi. So long," he smirked and left._

_Despise all the blood I was losing and my damaged head I used that last bit of strength to shout._

"_H-Haizaki!"_

* * *

Takeda woke up with a terrified look on his face as he was sweating and panting hard – he stroke his hair back and whipped the sweat away. "Takecchi, are you awake?" Kise asked as he entered the living room – Takeda cast him frightening look, "Ah. What is it?" he quickly changed his expression from the horrified look to a happy one when he realized that was Kise who talked to him. Kise back away a few steps when he saw him – he must had a bad dream, "I-I've made a breakfasts," he stuttered. Takeda left the sofa as he massaged his temple – he slowly walked to Kise and patted him on his shoulder, "Thank you," he smiled.

Takeda was in his own world through the whole meal – Kise silently watched him worriedly along Takeda's dog: Kuma. "Takecchi, come back to reality!" Kise pouted and softly slammed his fist on the table, but Takeda didn't react to it; not even blinked. Kise sighed and continued to eat his meal again, "Ne, Ryou. Have I ever physically hurt someone?" Takeda murmured as he looked at his meal with emptied eyes. Kise stopped whatever he was doing and stared at him as he cocked his head, "Why do you ask?" the blonde asked. Takeda looked out of the window with a pair of sad eyes, "I…I don't know, I was wondering if someone was taking revenge," he whispered.

After the meal Takeda and Kise took Kuma on a walk at a nearby park, "Did you had a bad dream last night?" Kise broke the cold silence that was brought between them – Takeda nodded but there was no change in his emotions or expressions at all; it had been like that since he woke up, "Can you tell me what you were dreaming about?" Kise questioned and smiled to cheer him up but it didn't change anything. Takeda ignored Kise and went to his own world again. Kise puffed his cheeks and grabbed Takeda hard on his shoulder, "Stop being like that and tell me!" he commanded. Takeda quietly stared at the blonde then sighed, "I don't understand it, so I am sorting out my dreams," he groaned and brushed Kise's hand away.

Kise watched Takeda walked doubtfully to what he just said, it couldn't be just 'I don't understand it' kind of dream. It had to be something more to it.

"Ryou, let's play basketball," Takeda smiled though there was sadness in his emerald-green-eyes. "How on earth are we going to do that? We didn't bring the ball," Kise humbled and put his hands in his pockets – Takeda pointed towards the nearby basketball court with some young men playing on it with a smile, "Maybe we can ask them?" he whispered as he patted Kuma. The blonde eyed the court then back to Takeda and smirked, "Are we betting anything on this?" he groaned as he looked at Takeda who was kneeling in front of Kuma while he played with him. Takeda narrowed his gaze and glared dreadfully at him, "We already made a bet yesterday, haven't we?" he said in low voice with a hint of anger in it. Kise gulped and back away, "W-What's with you all of sudden? It's just a game of losing and winning," he laughed awkwardly – Takeda hummed and stood up again, "If I don't win then there is no point of playing… I'd rather not play than losing," he whispered with a bored face as he put his hand his pocket, '_the aura and the atmosphere around him just changed… it feels almost like he went back to his former state.'_ Kise thought as he swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth down – he was kind of scared. "But I won't let this challenging challenge away – this bet will be something easy to complete alright?" Takeda smiled and walked toward the group of young men who were playing basketball, "What's wrong with you today?" Kise whined and jogged after the black-haired boy.

On the court Kise and Takeda were on their way to – two men were playing one on one in glee and smiles on their faces. "Excuse me!" Takeda shouted to them – they stopped the play and eyed him for a second, "Yes, what is it?" one of them smiled as they slowly walked toward Takeda who was smiling though he looked scary, "We wonder if we can play with you two?" he whispered. Young men frowned their eyebrows, "We?" they said in unison – it seemed like they couldn't see Kise who was playing with Kuma behind him. Takeda grinned and stepped aside revealed Kise and his dog – they looked at each other then back at him, "He is Generation of Miracles: Kise Ryouta, we don't even had a change," one of them murmured. Takeda touched his chin and hummed, "How about this? One of you plays with him and other with me? We can even gang on him if he let that happens," he smirked and looked down at Kise – Kise sweat-dropped and puffed his cheeks, "Mou, Takecchi! Two on two is enough!" he pouted and stood up on his legs again. The other young could see there was no point of disagreeing playing against one of the Generation of Miracles further and agreed with Takeda.

They played basketball for twenty minutes and reached the appointed points as they agreed before playing, "20 – 19 ball, my favor, Ryou," Takeda smirked as he whipped his sweat away. The stranger young men looked at Takeda who was smiling to Kise in pleasure, "H-He just beat Kise Ryouta!" they whined in unison. "One more! One more time!" Kise stood up with determination in his eyes, however Takeda breathed out and waved his hands, "Nope, no more basketball for today." He groaned and picked up Kuma to his embrace then slowly walked away. Kise puffed his cheeks and silently followed Takeda, "Wait! Who are you really?" one of the young men questioned – Takeda stopped moving and slightly turned his head to where they only could see his terrifying smile, "I am just an ordinary guy, see ya."

* * *

Monday morning

Takeda strolled silently to the school as he was hearing music; Kise had already left for school this morning and he also had training after the school – today he was free from the overly cheerful blonde. He let out a sigh of half joy and half sadness then bumped into someone, "Ah, I'm sorry, are you alright?" he whispered worriedly, "No, I'm okay. I wasn't paying attention when I was walking," a girly voice answered – Takeda blushed and took a good at the girl he bumped into; his perverseness haven't left his body yet, "Ahh, it's just you Riko-san," he pouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S JUST YOU!" she yelled and fisted his stomach. Takeda whined and looked at her again, "I feel ashamed of myself… how could I've forgotten you, Riko?" he whispered and made a bored face with slightly of rage imprinted on his face. Riko lifted her head, "So you finally remember about that night, huh?" she smiled and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Your brain was under damage when I met you," she continued. Takeda smiled a hurt smile as he looked at Riko, "Forget about the one who saved your life is not forgiven – in my opinion. I want to at least do something for you," he grinned. "Really?" Riko questioned as she continued to walk along side Takeda – he nodded and smiled, "Then no matter what happen don't give up what you're burning for, and train hard when I train you!" she smiled the brightest smile that Takeda smile haven't seen before in his life. The coldness in his heart melted as he saw small back stood before him. "What are you dozing out for! Let's hurry!" she laughed and forcefully took Takeda's arm and ran toward the school.

* * *

After the match with Papa – they surprisingly won the matches easily.

As after the matched they just played – they talked about the three kings, though Takeda wasn't partially listening, he was hoping for some fun.

Suddenly the audiences began to get excite about something – he was sitting in the opposite way to the others – they were facing the court as he was facing the wall. He didn't bother to turn around as he drank his drink.

"First years, prepare yourselves! You're going to see something really amazing today! They're supposed to be even more amazing this year. One of the three kings of Tokyo: Shuutoku High!" Riko grinned as a high school team entered the court – Takeda stopped his moments for a split second before he continued to drink again – it had to be some kind of weird power Takeda had got, he knew this presence.

He felt that Kagami left the bench to greet them, whoever they were. He just sat there with a half smile on his face.

"You look like the kind of guy, who'd claimed he doesn't remember me if I introduce myself normally. I want to guy who I'm about to get revenge on for my seniors to remember me." Kagami groaned to the green-haired guy in front him: Midorima Shintarou.  
Midorima clicked with his tongue and adjusted his glasses, "Revenge? You're rather reckless aren't you?" he groaned and sneaked a glance at Takeda's back then back to Kagami again as he heard Takao telling Kagami about Seirin's lost last year.

'_I will definitely make you remember, Takeda!'_ Midorima thought as he saw Kuroko.

* * *

A/N: What do you think people?

Review.

ps.  
Be kind and check out my other story As Wild As Tiger!


	12. Damn you!

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke.**

Attention: This is going to be more and more pervert by chapters. Half yaoi half-shounen ai, don't like – don't read.

Takeda Aoi: man with many faces and personality – hard to read. As you know he is a pervert – someone was kind enough to teach him how to be one. He used to be well-mannered boy who won't go against anyone unless someone is hurt or going to be hurt. Uke or seme depends on the situation. Sometimes he can be aggressive, too honest, and jealous. Don't have a talent – doesn't want to find one.  
Age: somewhere between 16 and 17 – he doesn't know.  
Birthday: 4th November, Scorpio

Note: Meido-san/メイドサん = maid. Anego/姉御 = Elder sister or boss lady. In case you don't know who inuyasha is – google him, he sits when Kagome tells him to. Kagami wasn't meant to be at the pool when Momoi came by – he was playing with Aomine at the public court at the same time as Kuroko and Momoi were meeting.

* * *

Chapter 12

Seirin left the court and appeared on the audience's section instead – just to watch Shuutoku match. Takeda silently watched the match as he looked at the green-haired man: Midorima Shintarou. Some part of him told him that he knew him, but no matter how hard he tried to remember – he couldn't. Suddenly his phone rang: he got a message from his father.

_Come to the company immediately._

That was the only text his father sent him, was it something urgent?

Takeda turned his head to his coach and tugged her clothes, "Riko-san, something came up – I have to go now," he whispered. "Why?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes while they fiercely glared at him – Takeda flinched and sweatdropped, "W-Well, my father contacted me just now. He told me to come immediately… eh… it can be something serious," he stuttered and laughed faintly. Riko crossed her arms and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, you may go but I will double training," she smirked happily. "T-Thanks," Takeda shivered.

Takeda left the gym without the others noticed.

Xoxoxo

It took Takeda awhile to reach the building in the center of Tokyo, the tallest and the biggest company of Japan. He entered the building and was greeted by the security guards, "Good afternoon Aoi-sama!" they said in unison – Takeda stopped and bowed, "Good afternoon. Do you guys know where my father is?" he asked. The guards look at each other then back to the black-haired boy, "Ryousuke-sama just left but he ordered us to tell you to go to his office when you arrive. Someone is expecting you," one of them whispered. Takeda thanked them and took the lift to the floor where his father office was – when he arrived; he realized it was empty, not even a single fly was there. Takeda looked around in confusion as he walked toward his destination with a slightly sign of fear. When he finally arrived at the office – he softly opened the door and went inside with hesitations, no one was there as far as he could see. "Oh, you are finally here. It took you quite awhile, Aoi," someone spoke and startled Takeda, he tried to hold his manliness as he held back his scream, "W-W-W-W-Who are you?" he stuttered and nervously looked for the source where the voice came from. The leather chair beside the window slowly turned around and revealed a red-haired man sitting on it, "Who? How dare you to forget about me?" the guy smirked and rested his head on his hand. Takeda gulped – before he opened his mouth to ask the stranger again; the redheaded commanded, "Sit…"

Without hesitation Takeda's body sat down in Japanese style faster than anything else as he shouted, "YES!"

Takeda's POV

_'Eh? What the heck just happened!? Am I inuyasha?' _

Looked back at the stranger as I felt every single hair on my body raised. That guy… he smiled a creepy-pleased-like-face to me. _'Creeps'_.

"Even though your mind forgets your body remembers, huh?" he mumbled and walked toward me.

_'Shit, I am scared!'_

The feeling of the cold sweat drop flowing down my face got me even more nervous as that guy approached me. It was like he used some kind of spell to freeze me in place – I wouldn't dare to go against that guy – he was damn terrifying.

He stood before me and bent down, "How can you forget me?" he smiled and caressed my cheek softly. His fierce eyes soften as he smiled – this reminded me of someone. Just who?  
He slowly and gently took me in his embrace, "How dare you to disappear on me like that?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered to my spine as I felt his breath hit my skin – it felt weird and nostalgic feeling.

"W-Wait. You haven't answered my question yet!" I murmured and tried to push him away but he pushed me down and trapped me between the floor and him.

_Shit…_

Normal POV.

Their noses was a few centimeters away from each other – the redheaded cold breath made Takeda quivered, "You leaving me like that… was not what I wished for, Aoi." The stranger whispered and dug his slender fingers in Takeda's soft black hair. "W-Wait! Tell me who are you!" Takeda stuttered – the guy smirked, "Don't worry… you will remember it _very soon_," the redhead kissed Takeda's nape and trailed down to his chest, "You belong to me… _only me,_" he placed his leg between Takeda's tights and moved around. The black-haired boy blushed as his eyes spun – he was confused; his body accepted it but his mind rejected it. The stranger lowered his head to Takeda's crotch and unzipped his pants with a creepy smile adorned on his face, _'SHIT!' _Takeda thought.

"S-Stop…" the black-haired boy whispered and gently pushed away the boy even though he was scared of the fierce eyes that were locked with his.

"If you want me to stop, then call _my _name, Aoi." He sneered.

Takeda flinched – he didn't know what to do. Heck, he wouldn't have someone he didn't even know do him or anything else.

The sign of Takeda panicking amazed the redhead, and thus decided to tease him further; "If you don't call my name I won't stop…" he breathed and tugged Takeda's pants down. The black-haired boy's head flushed in red – he struggled and tried to get away but slipping away from the scary boy was not easy. The redhead lifted his head and kissed Takeda's jaw – somehow he felt like he was going to melt when the stranger's lips touched his skin, "That was one of your sensitive spots…Want me to find more?" the stranger murmured and sucked the black-haired boy's fingers that made him moaned, "You never fail to amuse me with that sound…" the redhead lifted Takeda's shirt to his chest level; he thoroughly observed the boy's muscles and smiled, "P-Please stop," Takeda panted. "Then call my name, Aoi._ Call me._" The redhead whispered and smacked his lips against the soft-looking lips of Takeda. Resisting was not an option Takeda could take – he could only accept it. When the redhead was sure the other boy was not denying him longer – he took a step further; he bit Takeda's lips to make them parted, then took the chance and stuck his tongue inside. He deepened the kiss and pressed his body against Takeda – hearing the small gasps that escaped from the boys mouth was such a turn on; he parted their lips and took a good look at Takeda's face once more; half-lidded eyes, slightly blush on both cheeks, and swell soft-looking lips, "Now that is what I longed for…" he groaned. He showered the black-haired boy with kisses all over his body as he pinched his nipples and made him moaned louder and clearer, "N-No… Stop it…" Takeda breathed. The redhead licked his lips and smiled, "Here comes the real thing…" he murmured and touched the boy's private part – the touch sent an electric waves through Takeda's body and made him trembled, "No… Please stop…" he cried and hid his face behind his arm but the redhead took them away and held it back by force, "Don't hide your face from me," he whispered.

Through Takeda's half-lidded eyes he watched the other boy overwhelmed his body with touches and kisses. '_Red… Bloody red._' (Actually he said _aka… ryuuketsu no aka. It's something he and Akashi had done together_)

The boy went further again and slipped his hand inside Takeda's underpants and touched him directly. Takeda's eyes widen, "NO! STOP IT, AKASHI!" he shouted – and as he commanded he stopped. Akashi backed away with a smile, "So… You finally remember me," he grinned – Takeda hissed and put clothes back properly, "Jesus, why are you doing this to me?" he groaned. "Eh, why? I just want to tease you a bit," Akashi laughed and brought Takeda on his feet again, "Do you remember my given name?" he continued – Takeda went silence as he looked at Akashi, "Well… S-Seijuurou…" he blushed and looked away. Akashi chuckled and hugged him, "I've missed you…" he purred – Takeda shivered and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, and I am going home…" Takeda pushed him off then walked away.

Left Akashi all alone…

Again…

Xoxoxo

Takeda strolled through the city as he thought back. His memories began to flow back in their right places about Akashi: the son of the company owner his dad worked for – super rich. They had been together since they were so small.

But Akashi was strange – his eyes were filled with something he hadn't seen before, something that wasn't right.

At the very same moment Kise sent him a message,  
_I am in front of your house.  
_Takeda lifted one of his eyes brows and grinned, "What? Is he overly attracted to me, or what? That twat?" he said and headed straight to his house afterward.

Xoxoxo

"Oh, there you are! You cheater!" Kise shouted and softly hit Takeda several times as he unlocked the door, "What's with you? Why are you calling me a cheater?" he murmured and opened the main door and let Kise inside – Kise pouted his cheeks and went straight to the living room and heavily threw his body on the couch, "You cheated last time we played betting-basketball!" he pouted. "I didn't cheat," he smirked and sat beside Kise, "You totally did! You… You…" Kise dragged his tone and blushed as he looked at Takeda, "Huh, _what did I do_?" Takeda said teasingly to Kise. The blonde blushed madly and hit Takeda with a pillow, "Y-You touched my butt to stop me from winning!" he shouted – Takeda laughed and return the hit, "But you seemed to like it…" he grinned. Kise blushed more and buried his face in the couch, "See? You're not denying it." Takeda added, "Shut up! That bet doesn't count!" the blonde screamed.

"Ryou…" Takeda whispered hoarsely, "Yeah?" Kise answered – Takeda put a silence pause between them and spoke again, "I'm horn-," before Takeda even finished the sentence his dog: Kuma came out of his bedroom and jumped on him happily.

Maybe it was better off that he didn't finish the sentence, if he did – Kise would probably fainted by now. "Oh, there you are, Kuma!" Takeda leered and lifted Kuma to his face and kissed him, "I can't believe that I've missed you so much just being away from you longer than I used to," he added. Kise looked at his friend and softly puffed his cheeks; "You've never said that you've missed me even _once_!" he frowned and crossed his arms – the black-haired boy sat down his dog then turned his head to his friend, "I miss you…"

Only with that – Kise's heart beat faster, and he began to get nervous; he was kind of getting excited with just Takeda lower his tone and his eyes seductively staring at him.

"Anyway I am hungry, let's go to a fast food restaurant and buy some burgers." Takeda suggested – and plus Kise had to cool his head off before he went on rampage from hearing Takeda's seductive voice and do something he shouldn't do.

X

After Takeda and Kise bought the right amount of food – they went back to Takeda's house, but on the opposite street Kagami and Kuroko was walking together – they were probably going to Maji-burger like the usual, "Eh? Isn't that Takeda? What is he doing with Kise?" Kagami asked his shadow who was walking right beside him, "Why are you asking me, Kagami-kun? How should I know?" Kuroko answered – Kagami sighed, "But they really good friends back in the middle school, even though Takeda-kun really like to tease him anytime anywhere possible, well everyone does actually," Kuroko faintly laughed, "Kise must be some kind of a masochist," Kagami murmured, "It is possible," bluenette smiled.

X

After Kise and Takeda arrived home and ate their food – they were back at the beginning again; sitting on the couch together (plus Kuma beside Takeda), suddenly Takeda smiled, "Hey, Ryou…" he smirked suspiciously to Kise that made him shivered, "W-What is it?" the blonde answered, Takeda creepily laughed and went to get a heavy box from his room then slammed it on the table in front of Kise, "Let's watch AV," he grinned. Kise tilted his head as he lifted one of his eye brows, "AV?" he asked; Takeda facepalmed, "AV = Adult Video. That means P-O-R-N, you dumbass," Takeda hit the back of Kise's head. Kise blushed, "P-P-P-P-Porn?!" Kise shouted but Takeda cupped his mouth and shooed him, "Be quiet, idiot! The neighbors are gonna hear us!" Takeda whispered and Kise nodded in return, "B-But why? And where the hell did you get all these?" Kise questioned as he looked inside the box filled with DVDs – Takeda scratched his head and smiled a half smile, "Well, I don't know where and why I have/get them but they are all good," he laughed, "_They are all good._ Don't tell me you've watched all these?!" Kise screamed in surprised tone and went pale. "**Of course I have** – I was curious what they were…" Takeda giggled and fished one DVD up, "This one is my favorite… Maid-outfits and cat ears… Moe overload," he laughed a creepy laugh as he drooled. "I don't remember you being _this_ pervert…" Kise sighed, "What's wrong with being a pervert… I'm a boy after all!" Takeda groaned and crossed his arms; the blonde sighed again as he facepalmed, "That's not it! The problem is that _you're too perverted_! Kurokocchi told me about you – nothing but boobs coming out of your mouth!" he shouted – Takeda looked away, he couldn't deny it; it was true after all, "I-I just want to touch them… that's all," he murmured.

At the same moment Kise thought of an idea – it might be crazy for him to do but he will take this very chance; "I-I have to go home for now, Takecchi! I will come again this weekend, be prepared!" he laughed then left the house.

"He is acting weird… don't you think so Kuma?" Takeda murmured as he patted his pet.

Xoxoxo

Next day afternoon, Seirin

"Oh! There you are! I was looking for you all over the place!" shouted Aida Riko at a certain black-haired guy who was laying down under a tree, "What is it, Riko-san?" Takeda answered – she handed him a stack of paper and sat down beside him, "It's the data of our next opponent: Seiho," she whispered. Takeda sat up and read the data Riko handed him, "They seemed to be a tough opponent, you got to study their movements otherwise they will be extremely difficult to deal with," he yawned with watery eyes and ruffed his hair, "Umh, that's was what I thought so, I just need to confirm it with someone. What's wrong Takeda-kun? You seem tired and sad…" she marked as she looked at the black-haired; Takeda paused and looked back at the brown-haired girl, "Oh, is that so, but you hit the spot, Riko-san. I just don't know what to do… yesterday I met a guy I've known for a long time – I remember it but… but somehow… he changed… it was almost like he isn't the one I know anymore…" he murmured as he dug his face in his palm – Riko could hear his voice was shaking as if he was crying but tried to hold back; she patted him on his head, "I don't know if I can call this an advice but this is all I can say… don't give up everything yet, there are still people around you, mark my words, Takeda-kun." She whispered and left.  
"I wonder how she could read me… Only Tetsuya and Seijuurou can do that…" Takeda pondered to himself as he looked at the blue sky. "People around me… huh? But if they can't read me like you do then that won't help at all…" he stood up and went to his classroom for his bag.

Classroom.

Takeda silently strolled through the empty corridor as he was bathed with sunset light then he heard a voice from his classroom – Kuroko's voice. "Who is he talking to?" he murmured and peeked inside – "Why… Why… did you changed?" Kuroko was crying silently, Takeda went inside, when Kuroko heard a person came closer to him; he quickly whipped all his tears away and hurried out. Before he was completely out – Takeda reached his arm and pulled him back, "What's wrong, Tetsuya?" he asked sadly; Kuroko didn't answer, he just stood in silence as his body shook all over. Takeda spun him around and hugged him, "Even though you don't want to tell me why… I can at least lend you my arms for you to cry in…" he patted the bluenette's back – he could feel that Kuroko was quietly crying in his arms. He couldn't love him but he wanted to help him so much he could.

After he safety send Kuroko home, he met Riko half way home, "Riko-san?" he said, "Hi, Takeda-kun! I was going to your house, it saved me time to meet you here," she greeted. Takeda tilted his head in confusion, "You were going to my house? Why?" he asked – she smiled and handed him a bag, "Your stuffs. There is more at my house, I can only bring these to you." she whispered. The black-haired boy looked inside the bag and found a familiar school uniform: white jacket, baby blue shirt, black trousers, and a necktie, "This is?" he lifted his eyebrows as he looked at the uniform, "It's the uniform you left at my house. It was dirty but I washed it for you," she grinned. Now Takeda remembered, why it was so familiar, he saw Kise, Kuroko, and Akashi wore it in his dream. "But why did I left it at your house?" he questioned – she hummed as she cupped his chin, "I don't really know that my self? Anyway Take-chan, don't over work your brain by trying so hard to remember – do it step by step or it will shut down and reboot. Bye!" she laughed as she ran home leaving Takeda to sort out her words, "Over work? Reboot? Take-chan?!" he groaned. He didn't understand what she meant – not even the nickname she gave him…

When Takeda arrived home, he took the clothes out of the bag and tried to put them on, but he couldn't – he had grown since he last had it on him, "*sigh* This sucks," he complained. Suddenly the bell rang; he opened the door and saw Kise kind of blushing and nervous with thick clothing, "What are _you _doing here? And why are _you_ so nervous?" Takeda asked. Kise pushed him inside and hurried close-locked the door, "Hey! What's with you today?" Takeda questioned once more. "T-Takecchi…" Kise whispered under his bangs – Takeda sighed and led the blonde to the sofa, "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly while the blonde was still in the nervous state, "W-Well… You said you like m-maid costumes and cat-ears, r-right?" the blonde stuttered – Takeda tilted his head, "U-Umh, that's right…" he answered. Kise jumped out of the couch and went to the toilet – he came back several minutes after as an erotic dressed maid with black cat-ears and tail. That made Takeda speechless as his blood rushed to his face, "W-What are y-you doing?!" he screamed and covered his eyes with his palm. "B-But didn't you said you like this thing? I went through all of troubles with my sisters to get this costume!" Kise yelled back then he saw a smirk under Takeda's hands, "If you went through a lot to get that costume… then act like a maid. Maybe I will like it…" Takeda purred.

Kise's POV

_'God he is driving me crazy!'_

I could feel the heat on my cheeks rose as Takecchi came closer to me; "Be my maid then maybe I'll…" he paused and softly touched my butt. I shrieked and froze in place, he removed his hand then sat on the couch again, "Bring me some tea," he groaned and put his glasses on. "Didn't you hear me, _Meido-san_," he smiled a smile that almost melted me. I just nodded then ran into the kitchen to make his favorite tea.

_'What? I don't act like my self at all…' _

I placed the tea in front of him and sat down on the couch, "So… do you like it?" I asked curiously of my skills. I followed his movements as he drank it then placed it down again, "Hmmm, it's good. But you missed something…" he hummed and crawled to me.

He smacked his lips together with mine, and then we began to kiss passionately; _'Am I the bottom now?'_

He sat me on his lap as we kissed with both of my legs on each side of him; we deepened the kiss as our hands entwined… _It felt quite good._

But then he parted our lips, "I want white…" he said seductively.

_'White? Don't tell me!'_

"…Creamy…" he continued.

_'*Silent inner scream*'… No! Not yet!_

"…Liquid-thing…" he added.

_'IT'S FU*KING LEGIT!' Your wish is my command!_

"…Whipped cream…" he said. When he finished the sentence I felt… empty. He fucking tricked me on purpose! _'That's it. I'm done.'_

Normal POV

Meanwhile in Takeda's head – he was enjoying seeing Kise got his hope up, "Eh, you thought I was going to say something else?" he whispered teasingly and kissed the blonde's nose. Kise puffed his cheeks angrily and went to the toilet – probably he got to change back.

Takeda was alone on the couch as he thought and tried to put the puzzle-pieces of memories in their place to remember why Kuroko was left like that; he stroke back his hair, "It's no good. I can't remember properly… The more I think the more empty spaces appear…" he sighed and a moment after that he felt a pierce pain inside his head – like a big needle just penetrated through. The pain was so powerful that he fainted and fell on the floor with a loud 'thud'. When the blonde heard the sound, he immediately ran back to the living room to check on his friend and found him passed out on the floor. Kise panicked, Kuroko had told him this had happened once before – it was so bad that he had to stay at the hospital. He took out his phone and rang to Kuroko, "Kurokocchi this is bad! Takecchi fainted!"

Xoxoxo

When Takeda woke up again, he found himself on a patient bed in some kind of a big room with many kind beeping-attachments that was connected to him. He couldn't move or speak, _'It's this what she meant with overwork, huh? Luckily my brain didn't reboot…'_ he thought. He would want to move his fingers, but it felt heavy like a big stone was on top of him. The doctors must have given him some drugs while he was asleep – just like last time he was in the hospital. He faintly sighed as he heard a group of people brash inside the room; everything was blurred out, he couldn't see properly.

Seirin basketball team's coach arrived with captain and Kuroko at the hospital when they heard from Kuroko that Takeda collapsed at home, "Jesus Christ! I told him not to overdo things! I finally decided to use him in the next match, then he friggin' faint!" Riko cursed at the wind while she and Hyuuga followed Kuroko to Takeda's patient room, "What's the big deal with it, he just fainted," Hyuuga whispered. Riko completely forgot to tell Hyuuga about Takeda's memory lost, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you that Takeda has once lost his memories because of a strike in the back of his head. Last time he was hospitalized was because he overworked his body and his brain – this time is most likely the same. I hope he didn't overdo to much that his brain reboots," she answered. Hyuuga's eye widened as he heard Riko blabbed – he didn't even know someone so normal like Takeda had been through that, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he said as realized they already arrived at the room. Without an answer Riko opened the door and went inside. They could see the Takeda's eyes was barely opened and turned to them when they was close enough to him – Hyuuga wasn't sure if the boy could even see them properly, he looked so weak, "Take-chan… How are you?" Riko questioned the boy but she didn't know he couldn't answer because of the drugs; she turned her head back to Kuroko, "Kuroko-kun, did the doctor say that his brain rebooted?" she asked worriedly at the bluenette who stood not so far behind her, "Only Kise-kun knows…" he mumbled and turned his head to his friend. At the same moment a doctor came inside, "Eh, are you all his acquaintances?" he asked and everybody nodded, "You don't have to worry about his condition. He is fine for now, but he has to stay her for two or three more days before we release him. And make sure you don't over-stress him about his pasts or it will lead for the worse," he added – after he checked a few things he smiled and left. The three of them let out a sighed of relieves when the doctor went away. Riko stroked Takeda's raven-haired back and told him not to worry about them then left with Hyuuga, leaving Kuroko alone with him. The awkward silence was brought upon them as they starred at each other; the bluenette sat down on the only chair beside the bed with his hands clutching the white bed sheets.

He sat there quite awhile like that until Takeda could finally moved his limps – the raven-haired boy softly patted Kuroko with a small unnoticeable smile on his face, "You… don't have to feel guilty. It's my own fault that I collapsed… Please go home for now, I want to rest." He whispered and fell into a deep sleep. Kuroko quietly stood up, and bowed then left with a sad expression on his face.

Xoxoxo

The day of matches

"Huuuwaaaaaah! I'm late again! The last four minutes of the first match. Dammit! My sense of directions is bad…" Takeda hissed but he didn't blame so much on himself since he always arrived at his destinations anyway. He decided to watch the last four minutes of the game in the watchers section instead of their bench – he found it irritating to find his way down there when the match would end in any minute now. "Tetsuya's skills are still the same, huh? That is his biggest problem right now; he may face greater opponents in the future if he doesn't improve his abilities." He noted as he cupped his chin while he lightly analyzing the game – somehow he felt the girls around him got quite excited when he came. It must be because he appeared in the model magazines not too long ago – he should have turned Kise down. He could hear them giggling and whispering to each other about him,  
_"OMG, he is soooo classy!"  
"Yeah, they way he sits and the way he watches!"  
"I heard he came from a rich family too!"  
"Eh? For real?! He is so perfect!"_  
He was not that impressed though – he rather wanted to be the one to chase and not to be chased and he didn't ever considered himself as perfect once. Rich, good-looking, and classy – was the small words he could describe Akashi in public eyes – he will never be the same as him.

The match ended and he was glad Seirin won, but he needed to go away from the girls before they attack him. He swiftly turned around and ran all his might away as the girls were chasing him. Luckily he found the scapegoat for him to dump all the girls to: Kise Ryouta, "Ryoooooooooooou!" he shouted at the end of the corridor, when he arrived at the blonde he hid behind him and said, "This is the famous model: Kise Ryouta!" then ran away as he heard the blonde cried, "I will remember this Takecchi!"

"Seirin changing room should be around here… Oh, there!" He arrived at room at the same time the Seirin-tachi came out, "Anego! I've missed you!" he grinned louder than he ever did as he ran to the Seirin's coach but got blocked by her hand, "Please stay there where you are… we don't have time for this." She hummed then walked passed him with a smile on her face – the raven-haired happily followed Riko like Kise followed Kuroko, he was wagging his tail joyfully, "They seem tired…" he whispered as he caught up to Riko's speed, "They lost too much energy in the previous game," she answered. Takeda smiled, "Then let me in!" he laughed but Riko didn't, "No, I'm worried about your condition. Please stay put," she patted him as she smiled. Meanwhile in the back, the rest of Seirin were staring at those two with suspicious smile on their faces – Koganei held Takeda back as he grinned, "Heh… What is your relationship with coach?" he smirked; Takeda lifted his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" he answered. "STOP BLABBING! WE ARE HERE!" Hyuuga hit both of the boys in the back of their head, _'Shit I hit his head!' _he thought but he somehow shut Takeda's mouth for the rest of the time. And he hoped that didn't damaged that boy's brain…

Xoxoxo Time skip LOL xoxoxO

The last ten minutes of the fourth quarter was intense, Takeda was watching silently with dreadful auras around him; the other players was chickened out a bit as they felt his scary presence, "Take-chan, what's wrong?" Riko poked him – he turned his head to her and said, "Kagami punched Tetsuya". "Well Kuroko-kun punched Kagami-kun first," she replied – Takeda looked down to his feet and sighed, "You're right but I can't just forgive him… for hitting someone precious to me and _him,_" Riko lifted her brows as she tilted her head, "_Him?_"

After the extreme game everyone was beat – they moved like zombie hunting for brains. They decided to celebrate their wins to eat at a restaurant, but "Riko-san" Takeda called – the brown-haired girl stopped walking and waited for the boy to approach her, "What is it?" she answered – Takeda scratched the back of his head as he made a painful-like-face, "I don't think I will be coming to school or the practices for a while," he whispered – Seirin's basketball team's coach tilted her head in confusion as he cupped her chin cutely, "Why?" she asked. Both of them slowly began to follow the rest of their team to the restaurant, "I don't feel so good lately… I don't want to overwork body or my brain to reboot either," he mumbled as he put a mask on: a smile, "Please stop smiling a fake smile at me Take-chan, but why so suddenly? You just got released awhile ago." Riko slightly hit him on his shoulder with a paper fan as she wore unsatisfied face. Takeda stopped walking and looked up - watching the rain sickly fell down and hit his face, "I met Midorima a while ago…"

[Flash back]  
On the way back to the changing-room from the toilet, Takeda noticed something outside. In the heavy falling rain stood a green-haired boy silently watched the water pouring down on him behind the gym. "Midorima Shintarou…" mumbled Takeda as his body automatically walked to the other boy's side. The chill was giving him goose bumps as he stepped outside, _'Doesn't he get cold?'_ he thought and walked closer to the boy, "Yo," he greeted. Midorima turned his head to him and narrowed his eyes, "What is it? I don't have time for your teasing," he groaned – the raven-haired cocked his head to the side, "Teasing?" he asked. The green-haired turned his head away then adjusted his glasses, "Nothing. What are you doing out here?" there was a few meters space between those two; they felt there was no need to come closer, it was comfortable that way, "I saw you were crying then my body moved by itself to you…" Takeda smiled a childish smile that somehow irritated Midorima to the core, "I don't like that smile, stop it… and I wasn't crying," he denied the truth, "I've been wanting to ask you something for some time now," the green-head started; Takeda ruffed his hair then put his hand in pants pocket, "Yeah?" he answered. Midorima put his phone back in his pocket then walked closer to the raven-haired boy but still left some spaces between them, "Did you really lose your memories?" he questioned. "I did… and I have a feeling that I knew you…" Takeda replied and turned his heels and walked away, "Wait!" Midorima shouted and ran to the boy; he handed him a keychain with bunny shape, "here," he said; Takeda turned around and cocked his head, "It's this for me?" he asked; Midorima hurried adjusted his fogged-up glasses, "It's not for you! This belongs to you! This is your only precious keychain you left." he groaned. At the moment Takeda touched the keychain – he saw all his memories flew through his head; he touched his head as he panted hard, "Key… Mother… A-Akashi…" he mumbled. He could feel pain in his head again, but he endured it…  
[Flash back end]

"My memories suddenly returns, I'm concern. So I'm off to check up in the nearest hospital…" Takeda smiled to Riko then hugged her tightly, "See you," he waved goodbye and disappeared in the dark.

Xoxoxo

Pool training.

A week had passed, since the basketball club hadn't seen Takeda. "Okay, boys! Go and change!" Riko shouted and the boys replied, "Yes, ma'am!"  
To build more stamina – Riko thought it was a good idea to train in the pool where the water acted as some resistances. Riko was standing beside the pool checking the training martials when suddenly someone hugged her from behind – she screamed and hit the mysterious hugging guy hard in the stomach. When she spun around, she found Takeda on the floor clutching his stomach, "Take-chan! Don't do that so suddenly! It's a good thing I held back!" she yelled and helped the poor boy up on his feet again, "What are you doing here?" she questioned. "Kuroko said that you guys have pool training today… so I thought it's a good chance to see you with swimsuit. Tehe," he laughed childishly. Riko face-palmed then placed Takeda on the bench beside the pool, "Stay here with #2, I'll go and change." She patted him then left. "#2?" he hummed as he heard a small bark down at his feet. He looked down and saw a husky puppy – he blushed then picked him up, "Aren't ya too cute?!" he nuzzled his nose in the dogs fur, "I wonder if you want to be friend with Kuma?" he whispered and placed the dog down then patted its head.

Takeda quietly observed the training session while he played with #2 or did he? 'Riko-san… nice body!' he thought as he laughed a creepy perverted laugh.

"What a cute dog," a high pitch girl voice started – all the boys' attention was taken to her as they heard the voice; the boys in the pool excluded Kuroko almost drown when they saw her. She was gleaming like a diamond; long peach-colored hair with perfect curve body and big breast, Takeda could recognize her: the girl from his dream and memories. "Momoi-san," Kuroko murmured – Koganei jaw dropped, "You know her?" Riko crossed her arms, "Eh, who are you?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
I hope you enjoy it!

The story has plot holes as you might noticed it - I have did it on purpose


End file.
